The Miko Youkai
by CayaC
Summary: One day Kagome gets enough of Inu-Yasha and his Kikiyo comparisons. She chooses to go home for a while, only to discover Sesshoumaru figthing a little too close to the well... Boy, what to do? Review please!
1. Enough!

The Miko Youkai -

Chapter 1 –

Enough! -

Kagome -

"Osuwari!" Kagome yelled

_'Jeez! Inconsiderable much!' _Inu-Yasha was lying in a crater in front of a pissed Kagome

"Yes, I know I'm not as great as 'The Great and Mighty' Kikiyo, but do you have to say it every 10th minute?!" Kagome had her arms crossed, and radiated with pure frustration and anger

"You wench…" "Osuwari!" again Inu-Yasha was pulled down to the earth

"Not wench! Not pest! Not weakly human! KA-GO-ME! You baka! We have travelled together for 4 years now, it would be enough time to remember the name of your jewel shard detector!" she hissed furious

"And you know what!? Since Kikiyo is SO much better than me, then why don't you find miss clay pot and let her join your group? 'Cause I am leaving!" and with that, she grabbed her bag and went over to hug Sango

"I will go home for a while. Send Inu-Yasha if you actually need me. Take care" Kagome whispered. Sango nodded sadly. Kagome turned and hugged Miroku

"Do not keep your hands busy while I am away… Please look after Sango and Shippou" Miroku hugged her back, but kept his hands to himself

"Of course Lady Kagome, say hello to your family from us" Kagome smiled

"Will do" Kagome got on her knees and hugged Shippou tightly

"I will miss you Kagome… Please don't go" Shippou cried into her shoulder

"I have to, but I promise that we will see each other again one day" Shippou looked up at her with tear filled eyes

"Promise?" Kagome smiled reassuringly

"Promise" she answered, and with that said, she took off, not even saying goodbye to Inu-Yasha. She was still too pissed. When she almost reached the clearing with the well, she heard someone fighting. She got closer and hid behind a tree. She carefully looked behind the tree. She gasped in surprise. It was Sesshoumaru! He was fighting against two raccoon youkai, and they had jewel shards?! Why had she not been able to sense them? Was she really as useless as Inu-Yasha always claimed her to be?

_'No! Stop thinking like that! That definitely will not help!'_ She hissed at herself. Kagome looked at them again and gasped. They were too close to the well

_'They have to move or my only way home will get destroyed!'_ She had not taken her bow and arrows with her

_'Damn! Nice, I AM USELESS!' _Kagome began to panic. Sesshoumaru had a hard time with the youkai's, so she had to think of something. Suddenly something caught her eye behind the well. It was Rin and Jaken! They were hiding in safety behind the well! She had to get at least one of the youkai's attention, so Sesshoumaru easily could kill the other. It actually surprised her that he had such a hard time, but even the greatest of warriors have their bad days? Kagome looked around, and saw some hand seized stones on the ground

_'Well, it is better than nothing!'_ she picked two up and tried to infuse them with her pure energy. It took a lot of concentration, but she had done it!

_'Ha! Suck it Inu-Yasha!'_ Kagome then took one of the stones in her hand, and threw it with all her might, towards the closest youkai

_'Please hit the mark for once!'_ Kagome thought panicking. They were moving closer to the well every second! The stone hit the youkai in the head, earning a loud hiss of pain. Kagome threw the last one before it could get the chance to turn around and go get her. It also hit, this time on its back. It hissed in pain again and then… ran away. Sesshoumaru who now only had one opponent attacked fierce, but the youkai had other ideas. In one quick move on the heels, it was standing in front of the well

"Rin move!" Sesshoumaru ordered. Kagome realized what he was about to do. He was going to make an attack that could destroy the well, as well as the youkai. Quickly, Kagome ran towards Sesshoumaru

"No!" she yelled, to try and make him stop or change tactics at least! Kagome stopped a bit from the well, and then… she felt Tokijin slice thru her, like she was butter. She gasped in surprised and pain. When she looked up at him, she saw his eyes was widen in surprise. She too had been surprised that he hadn't stopped sooner with his reflexes, but perhaps he really did dislike her and did not care if she lived or died. Why should he? She was after all… useless…

"Lady Kagome!" she heard Rin scream. She felt Tokijin leave her body, in one painless swing, before Sesshoumaru disappeared in a flash before her eyes, in time to decapitate the youkai, before it sliced Rin up, with its claws. Kagome collapsed to the ground. She was feeling so cold and… tired

_'Great! I wanted to save the well so I could return home, and now I am going to die?'_ She felt so useless. She always had to be saved. She needed help to get the shards and kill Naraku, and she had barely any power, plus her aim was terrible. She could see her vision was getting cloudy

"Lady Kagome?" She felt small hands on her shoulders. She tried to look up, only to see a white blur before everything became black.

* * *

><p>Sesshoumaru –<p>

He was looking out in the distance, while Rin was plucking flowers and Jaken stood next to her. He suddenly smelt something, and sniffed the air. He could smell youkai's close

"Rin. Jaken. Hide" He ordered. Rin and Jaken ran and hid themselves behind the well. Soon after, two raccoon youkai's came out from the forest

"Leave this place at once, or die" Sesshoumaru demanded. One of the youkai's looked at Sesshoumaru

"We seek jewel shards. Do you know anything about it?" Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes at them, he was specifically watching the silent youkai, who seemed to look over at the spot Rin and Jaken, were hiding.

"I do not care for the jewel shards. Now, leave" he ordered once again. The first youkai, who had talked, talked again. He seemed to be the leader

"We have been travelling for days, and have had smaller amount of food, so why don't you give us the girl, and we will be on our way" Sesshoumaru growled loudly at the trespassers. The leader smirked

"Then we will have to take her by force" and with that both youkai's attacked. Sesshoumaru had released Tokijin in one smooth swing and fought them. It was difficult for him to fight against these two, with only one arm. If he had his left arm, he could have used his poisons whip!

_'Damn Inu-Yasha and his wench!'_ he hissed mentally

'_I like her'_ his beast protested. Sesshoumaru growled. It was so not the time for a conversation like that, right now! He noticed that they were managing to get Sesshoumaru pushed back towards the well. Suddenly a pink flash was thrown out of the forest line, hitting the one to his right in the head. It backed off a bit, hissing in pain, only to be hit once more in the back. The other youkai tried to get a blow in, on Sesshoumaru, while the other ran away

_'Coward'_ he growled. The youkai before him, then vanished in a flash, but because of his reflexes he saw the direction he ran off to. He quickly turned around to see the youkai standing in front of the well

_'Rin!'_ Sesshoumaru panicked and flew towards the youkai with great speed, preparing to use his Tokijin in a massive attack

"Rin move!" he ordered. He had not heard her scream at him. He had not even seen her before his sword went thru her

_'Where did she come from?'_

"Lady Kagome!" Rin screamed. Sesshoumaru looked to see the youkai moving in on Rin. In one smooth move, he had pulled his sword out of the miko and in a flash he decapitated the youkai, before it got to touch Rin. Instead of Rin's praise after every savior or fight, Rin ran straight over to the miko, who was lying on the ground, bleeding heavily. He saw a pink flash in the corner of his eye and saw a jewel shard in the youkai's arm. He took it and hid it in his haori. He could always use it as leverage to Inu-Yasha. He then got over to Rin's side. It was Inu-Yasha's wench?!

_'Why did she jump in, in front of my sword? Stupid human. She deserves to die for her stupidity'_ he growled mentally

'_No she does not!'_ Sesshoumaru growled again. His beast was becoming irritating.

"Lady Kagome?" Rin asked panicking, with tears running fast down her cheeks.

"Lord Sesshoumaru! We have to save Lady Kagome! Please!" She looked pleading at Sesshoumaru. He sighed

"What is this miko to you Rin?" he asked curiously. He did not know, that Rin knew the infuriating miko

"Lady Kagome is like Rin's sister! Please save her Lord Sesshoumaru!" she cried out loud. Sesshoumaru just sighed again. This was becoming a bother

"Jaken, get Ah-Un, we will bring the miko to my palace" Jaken's eyes went wide open in surprise, then disgust

"But… Lord Sesshoumaru! It is Inu-Yasha's wench! Human wench Milord!" Sesshoumaru sent him a glare

"Jaken" he said as coolly and demanding he could muster at the moment. He was tired, and this situation was bothersome enough as it was. Jaken went pale

"Yes Milord! Right away Milord!" Jaken bowed a few times and then ran off to find Ah-Un. Sesshoumaru turned to Rin and tore his sleeve of and gave it to her, then turned to sit by a tree and wait. He crossed his legs, closed his eyes and relaxed. He sniffed in. Her blood was dominant in the air. It was surprisingly not as disgusting a scent as he thought it would be, since she was human. But it smelled… spiced… different from normal human blood, and it was mixed with her own scent of lilacs, and apples and… rain

_'what am I thinking?! Unacceptable!" _he was now getting impatient because of the intoxicating smell

_'Where is Jaken?! I can never leave a job to…'_ just as he was thinking it, Jaken came with Ah-Un behind him. Sesshoumaru got up to his feet and helped Rin to get the injured miko up on Ah-Un, before Rin, placed herself next to the miko. With that done, they sat course towards his palace.


	2. Truth of the Jewel

Chapter 2 –

Kagome –

She slowly opened her eyes, even though she was still tired, but she wanted to know where she was. She tried to sit up, but her stomach region hurt like hell!

"You should not move. It would only re-open the wound" a cold voice stated, in the corner of the dark to her right. All she could see was a pair of golden eyes _'Wait?! Golden eyes? What the fuck am I doing here?'_ she looked at him with no emotion. He did not deserve it, since it was him who had freaking impaled her with his sword! But anyway… Kagome sighed

"Thank you for saving my life Lord Sesshoumaru, even though I do not understand why" she saw him taking a step closer, and into the light

"Rin" Kagome nodded her head. So, she had a little girl to thank. Kagome then stayed silent. What else could they possibly talk about?

"Why did you try to protect that raccoon youkai?" he sounded… disgusted and… angry, but Kagome too, was getting mad

"I did not do it for that freaking youkai's fault! If you did not notice, I tried to get them away from the well!" she yelled frustrated. She did not feel like she owned him an explanation. Sesshoumaru raised his eyebrow _'He is going to get wrinkles if he keeps on doing that' _

"The well? You are saying, you jumped in front of this Sesshoumaru's sword for an old well?" he asked. She could hear thick disbelief in his voice

"First, I kind of expected that your senses or reflexes' would have been good enough in time to stop yourself from impaling me, second, that well lets me travel back to my family and my time!" she hissed, pissed. She did not need any more bullshit from another Inu

"Talk that disrespectful to this Sesshoumaru again, and you will be killed" he growled. Kagome's eyes widen in disbelief _'What?! It is him who is always disrespectful… Even though… maybe I was harsh? Jeez!'_ Kagome sighed and looked down at her hands

"I am sorry. My anger should not affect me so, since you are not the source of it" she could hear him get closer, and that only made Kagome even more nervous

"Who is the source then?" Kagome looked up at him _'Nosy much?'_

"Inu-Yasha… I was on my way home after I had left the group, when I saw you fighting against those two youkai" he nodded

"So, it was you who threw those pink lights?" Kagome looked at him a bit surprised. He seemed… interested in her answer? No… She must be delusional after that much blood loss. Kagome smirked

"My pathetic attempt to get the youkai's attention away from you, so you could… I don't know… kill them while they were distracted?" she couldn't help it. He had her more nervous than any test could do to her. He looked at her curiously and confused _'Wauw… What a display of emotions he is giving me today… this is to freaking weird!'_

"Does your family live down in the well?" Kagome rolled her eyes _'Gosh, as if he is going to believe me! He will kill me for thinking I lied… but might as well try'_ Kagome looked up at him nervously

"Well… How much do you know of what happened between Inu-Yasha and Kikiyo 50 years ago?" he looked at her, as if to protest

"It is relevant to explain where exactly I come from" Sesshoumaru growled. She could feel he was not in a good mood. Well, she was not either.

"He fell in love with a priestess who sealed him to a tree" he answered disgusted. Kagome nodded

"But that is not the whole story. The priestess Kikiyo was the one protecting the Shikon no Tama. Naraku got involved, which led to Inu-Yasha sealed to a tree and Kikiyo died, and was burned with the jewel" Kagome took a deep breath and continued on her story

"500 years later, on my 15th birthday, I fell down into the well on my family grounds. I was pulled down by madam centipede. When I got up from the well I was 500 years back in time. The youkai bit me, and out came the jewel from my body… then I found Inu-Yasha and released him… Besides that I am Kikiyo's reincarnation" Kagome said the last part out bitterly

"You say you come from the future and the well takes you there?" she looked at him, almost giving up

"Yeah I know it sounds crazy. I could have just lied, but chose to tell the truth" Kagome was beginning to panic… Then a thought came to her

"I… could show you, when I have healed. I cannot promise, that you can come with me, since it has only been me or Inu-Yasha that have been able to travel thru" Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes at her

"If the half-breed can go thru, surely this Sesshoumaru can as well. I accept your offer" Kagome fought hard, not to smirk _'Bingo! Gets to live another day…!'_ She looked up at him, with no emotion in her face

"Alright, Lord Sesshoumaru, we have a deal" She saw Sesshoumaru nod in agreement.

"Will Inu-Yasha not come for you?" Kagome clenched her teeth together… She was back from nervous to irritated

"No. I cannot see why he should or would, since I have left the group to go home for quite some time. I am tired of being used and ridiculed" she did not know why she had just told him that, but it felt good to finally say it

"What do you mean?" Kagome's eyebrow rose questioning _'He is surely being nosy today?'_

"Every day, and what practically seems like every 10th minute, I am getting scolded by Inu-Yasha for not being as perfect as his great Kikiyo" she answered bitterly

" You said the priestess died 50 years ago" She saw Sesshoumaru narrow his eyes suspiciously at her

"Yeah, she did, but a witch of a sort, made a clay pot body of Kikiyo's ashes, kidnapped me, took a piece of my soul and put it into the clay body to wake her to life. She is currently stealing lost souls, with her soul collectors to stay alive, with the little she has left of my soul" Kagome answered. She was beginning to feel even more tired. Sesshoumaru seemed to notice it

"I will send a servant to you later, when you are fully rested" and with that he just went out without another word. Kagome looked around in the room. She was at the infirmary she guessed. Kagome closed her eyes. She needed to sleep. Kagome laid herself down, as careful as she could and let the sleep take over.

Dream state –

"_Kagome"_ she heard whispered. Kagome opened her eyes. She was lying on a big hill. She sat up, and got startled when she saw a young woman next to her. She had long black hair, big brown eyes… and she wore miko garments. She knew exactly who it was

"Midoriko" Kagome whispered. Why was she having this dream? Midoriko smiled at Kagome

"Yes my child" Kagome could not help herself. She had to touch her, as if to confirm she were really there, even though she knew it could not be. She felt the fabric of her clothes, like she was touching it in real life. She really was there. Midoriko took Kagome's hand in hers

"It is almost time for you to wake up" she said gently. Kagome looked confused at her

"But I just went to sleep?!" Kagome protested. Midoriko laughed heartily

"It is your powers that need to awaken my child. Most of it has been resting inside of you, just waiting for you" Kagome looked at dumbstruck _'This can't be right? Powers resting inside of me? Feeh, yeah right'_

"I thought I only had the powers I know possessed" Kagome murmured. Midoriko cupped Kagome's cheeks, to get Kagome to look at her

"There were so many factors playing, as reasons to why they have not awaken yet, among the shattered jewel and the loss of a piece of your soul, and the fact you were not ready at the time. But it is time, and when you get your last piece back, the transformation will be complete" Kagome looked at her, trying to digest the information _'So, Kikiyo has a blaming part in this…'_ Kagome suddenly realized something that she had said

"What do you mean exactly with all these powers stuff anyway?" Kagome asked a bit frustrated. She could have used the powers to help out her friends on the journey, but no, only when she leaves them, they come forward… even though she did not feel any change at all. Midoriko looked at her patiently

"You were not ready in both mind and heart. Your destiny lies on another path than the one you have been travelling on" Kagome looked at her confused

"I am not meant to travel with Inu-Yasha?" Midoriko shook her head

"No" Kagome looked at her shocked. She could not believe it! She had wasted 4 freaking years on the wrong path!

"Then whom am I supposed to travel with then?" Kagome asked frustrated

"I cannot tell you if you are supposed to travel with someone or not. That is for you to find out" Kagome narrowed her eyes at Midoriko, annoyed. It was not like she had asked for any of this!

"When it comes to your powers, you do not have to be scarred of the feelings they will give you. Just listen to your instinct and let go. There will come a stage in the transformation, where you will almost be the complete version, and you will be in another state of mind, but it is up to you if you want to take the control in that specific battle. You can let instinct take over, or listen to your instincts, and act from it if you choose. You will be able to find a balance with it, trust me" Kagome looked at her, a bit intrigued and scarred

"It sounds to me like, when I enter that state, and I let the 'instinct' take over, it sounds to me a lot of like a beast in a youkai?" Kagome saw hesitation in Midoriko's face, and she did not like… one bit…

"What are you not telling me? Is it about the 'Transformation'? What did you mean by that anyway? How am I going to be transformed?" Midoriko looked at Kagome with a sad look in her eyes

"Because it is your destiny to protect the jewel, you will become the first miko youkai. It is the only way for you to be able to fulfill your destiny. Even after Naraku, there will be many strong or weak youkai or humans, who will want to use it for themselves. That is why, when you go into that state, it is the beginning of your transformation to become the miko youkai you are destined to be…" Midoriko lightly touched Kagome's chin

"And when the jewel gets whole, so will you, unless someone helps along with that tiny problem" Kagome looked at her surprised

"But that would mean Kikiyo would die?" Midoriko nodded her head

"She was not meant to live again" Kagome looked at her in disbelief. She could not believe this was happening!

"And why not just destroy the jewel when it is complete?" No jewel, no problem, no transformation, no protecting anything that only causes problems on its way

"Over the centuries of the jewels existence, many souls, miko's as youkai's souls, have become trapped inside, fighting each other. It has become the object representing yin and yang, and its existence makes sure to maintain the balance between the order and chaos of this world. If Naraku gets the whole jewel, then the balance will tip to the one side and disturb world order" Kagome looked at her in disbelief and shock. She would never have believed the jewel had become so important, and what was worse. She was meant to protect that damned thing! _'God, my life just sucks sometimes…'_ But there was no way around, so she could as well accept it… or try to accept it…

"Well, nothing to do but to follow my destiny, I guess" Kagome clapped her hands together with a determined look on her face

"I wanted to collect the jewel and kill Naraku anyway, so if I am getting stronger, so I can help my friends, in the process, then I guess it is fine with me" Kagome plastered a fake smile on her lips _'Not that I have any say in it!'_ she hissed mentally. Midoriko just looked even sadder than before

"I am sorry that you must carry this burden" Kagome sighed and gave her a real smile, before hugging her

"Just come by in my dreams with advice or just to talk, from time to time, then I will be fine" Midoriko returned her smile and seemed to relax a bit

"I will my child" Midoriko leaned in and kissed Kagome on her forehead and she felt herself get warm, before everything became black, and she continued on her sleep

Dream end –


	3. At Lord's promise

Chapter 3 –

Sesshoumaru –

He was sitting at his desk working, when he heard a knock on the door

"Enter" he growled. He was still in a bad mood. He had worked all night with his advisers, and he nearly killed them, more than once. They wanted Sesshoumaru mated or it would 'look bad' for a Taiyoukai Lord, not to have a mate and get strong pups _'This Sesshoumaru needs no mate!'_ He looked up annoyed to see one of his healers standing in front of his desk bowing

"Milord, I was sent to report on the condition of the miko" Sesshoumaru laid down his papers he had in his hands, and focused on the healer

"Proceed" he ordered

"She… Eh… Has completely healed Milord… Overnight… Our head healer cannot come up with an explanation to this" Sesshoumaru easily heard the healer's confusion

"She is a miko. They have healing abilities, have they not?" Sesshoumaru did not know much of miko's, but he heard of some who had the ability to heal

"Only very few priestess' have the ability to heal others, but there have never been heard of a miko who could heal herself" Sesshoumaru nodded

"Leave" he demanded. The healer bowed again, and hurried out of his study

_'Interesting'_ he smirked. He would found out the secrets of the miko soon enough, from her willingly or by force if necessary… But, he would wait till he got to her world and get information about her before confronting her. Sesshoumaru stood and walked over, and opened the door

"Ruka!" he growled. He would let his protector take care of the miko. A moment later an owl youkai stood before him. Sesshoumaru looked at her

_'She is getting old'_ he thought, feeling a bit sad. She had been protecting him since he was pup; she had been like a mother to him. And in Inu tradition, she would stay by his side till he found a mate

"Yes Sesshoumaru-sama?" she asked politely, which was unlike her…

"Get the miko a room, and get her some clothes" Ruka nodded, bowed and then left in a flash.

* * *

><p>Kagome –<p>

When she woke up she had a great surprise. Yesterday she had been badly wounded, now, she was completely healed! And more… she felt fantastic! She had never felt so fresh… But her good mood did not last long. When the healer had come in to re-bandage the wound, he found the wound completely healed, not even a scar… and that had let to her current nightmare. It had not been long till many healers came barging in, stood around her and talked about her and the wound like she weren't even there. Touching her stomach area like she was some miraculous freak! She felt like a freaking lab rat! She felt a mix of anger and fear rising deep within her

"Go away" she whispered. She knew that they heard her, but they just ignored her. Now she was angry, it was one thing to treat her like a lab rat, but another when they purposely ignored someone. Kagome felt the rage form inside her

"Leave me alone!" she screamed. Then a barrier formed around her and expanded until all of the stunned healers had been pushed out of the room. She herself was surprised, but she still felt the anger

_'How dare they!?'_ she kept up her barrier to keep them out. She knew Sesshoumaru would come soon, and he would probably, no most definitely be pissed at her!

_'I hope he wants to see the future bad enough for my sake!'_ She then heard tap sounds on the barrier at the door. She slowly walked over to see Sesshoumaru and a really pale healer at the door. Kagome just stood there watching them, feeling fear towards the Lord and anger towards the healer. She watched Sesshoumaru give the healer a glare and growled. The healer straightened and cleared his throat

"I am the head healer in Lord Sesshoumaru's residence, and I along with my staff humbly apologize for our treatment. We were merely stunned, but our treatment was not acceptable. We are very sorry Lady Kagome" he bowed low. Kagome could see him get even paler, if possible, and sweat running down his head

_'He is scared to death!'_ Kagome shook her head; she did not want the man killed

"You are forgiven, but I will not tolerate it again" Kagome stood with her arms crossed and no emotion in her face, sending the healer a glare. She never acted like this, but they had ruined her happy moment and treated her like a lab rat, and she just could not take it. She saw the healer bow two times, relieved while saying

"Thank you Lady Kagome" and then he went off. Then it was Sesshoumaru and Kagome left. They starred at each other. She did not know what to say. What can you possible talk to Sesshoumaru about?

_'Hej Sesshy, so how many did you kill today?'_ or _'How many times did you kick Jaken today?'_ Kagome shook her head

_'Yeah, when I think of Sesshoumaru, I think of an incredible handsome, piece of __man,__ with very few emotions, portraying none, and deadly. Most of all deadly. But he does not kill without reason, so maybe I should stop giving him one?!'_ Kagome bowed

"Gomen Lord Sesshoumaru, I did not realize I could this until it happened. I let the anger get the best of me. Gomen again" she hoped he would accept it and not punish her

"I accept your apology, now remove the barrier" Kagome reluctantly did what he said. With one move from her hand, the barrier fell

"I see you have healed. We leave in 2 days" Kagome nodded, though she was confused

'_I would have thought we would leave tomorrow, so he wouldn't have to smell another human in his home for too long' _A gray haired woman, with grey eyes appeared next to Sesshoumaru. Sesshoumaru only nodded to the woman, as if there were a silent agreement between them, and then he left without a word. When Kagome got a better view of her, she would have guessed the woman to be around mid 50ies, if she had been human

"My name is Ruka, I am Sesshomaru-sama's protector" What happened next, she couldn't control. Kagome bursted into laughs. Ruka just starred in confusion. When Kagome could finally talk again she straightened up

"You were serious? The Great Lord Sesshoumaru , the strongest youkai ever has a protector?" Ruka nodded unaffected

"Why? The only reason I could imagine there were a need of a protector in an Inu clan, would be from when they were pups, and until they matured, but I did not imagine he would have a need of one as an adult and as a leader of the Western Lands" Kagome proclaimed confused. Ruka smiled gently at Kagome

"In Inu tradition, the protector stays till the Inu have mated" She then motioned for them to take a walk

"But why haven't he mated? I would imagine he could get whoever he wanted. At least to ensure a powerful mate who can birth him a strong heir, and maybe ally with another Land in the process" Ruka smirked

"Inu mate for life, and he have not been able to find a woman he could spend more than a day with" Kagome giggled at that and was showed into a big room filled with blue and white colors.

"This will be your room while you are here" Kagome looked around in awe over the beautiful décor

_'Well at least I'm not sleeping in the dungeons or in the servant _quarters' She did not know how Sesshoumaru's servants would have thought of that. Ruka opened a closet to reveal kimonos in every color

"It is really beautiful, thank you" Kagome bowed

"I will come to you, when it is time to eat" and with that Ruka bowed and left as quickly as she had appeared. Kagome looked around, not knowing what to do. She looked down at herself and decided she needed a change of clothes. So she opened the closet and after some deliberation, she chose a dark purple kimono, only 2 layers, brushed her hair, but chose to let it stay down. A low knock was heard on the door

"Come in" she answered and saw Ruka enter

"It is time for dinner Lady Kagome" Kagome stood and followed Ruka to the dining hall. She had been so transfixed on her surroundings that she had missed the route to her room. When she entered she saw Sesshoumaru was already in his seat at the end of the table, with Rin on his left and Jaken on his right

"Lady Kagome! Come and sit with Rin" Rin ran over and took Kagomes hand, before she even got to move, and pulled her towards the seat next to Rin. Before she sat down, she turned to Sesshoumaru and gave him a respectful bow

"Lord Sesshoumaru" she then joined Rin at the table. There was complete silence while they ate.

_'__I hate silence!'_ She didn't even know if she was allowed to talk, and she chose not to risk at, even though the silence made it all too… awkward… Kagome looked over at Rin. She was much quieter than she used to be. She shifted her gaze to Jaken. He seemed annoyed.

_'Well, he doesn't like me that much, so his mood is understandable'_ and lastly she turned to look at Sesshoumaru. He too seemed annoyed.

_'Wow, I didn't know they disliked me that much…'_ and it actually sadden Kagome

"May Rin be excused?" she heard Rin ask. She saw Sesshoumaru look at Rin's plate before he nodded his acceptance. Rin was out faster than she thought human possible, with Jaken right behind her. Before she herself could ask to be excused, Sesshoumaru spoke up

"Is something troubling you Miko?" Kagome frowned

"Yes, but first I would like to say I don't appreciate being called Miko, I would rather be called by my name, and why is everyone so gloomy?" Sesshoumaru rose an eyebrow

"Gloomy?" he said, trying out the unfamiliar word

"Yeah, you know… Rin is quite, and you and Jaken seems… really annoyed" Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes at her

"It is none of your concern Miko" Kagome felt her eye twitch

_'If he calls me that one more time!... I swear I will…'_

"Fine then. How about if the Lordship has the time, that we leave today or tomorrow morning?" She wanted this over and done with

"This Sesshoumaru decides when to leave" Kagome frowned. She was getting tired of this Sesshoumaru this, and this Sesshoumaru that nonsense…

"Well, this Kagome need to know when to leave, so she knows how much time she will get with Rin…" just as she had finished the sentence, she found herself hanging from the wall with Sesshoumarus hand around her neck

"You will seize your mockery" he hissed. Kagome could see how his eyes shifted from gold to red nonstop, but she kept looking at him unimpressed

"I would if you stopped being so frustrating" she retorted. She felt his grip around her neck tightened, it was becoming very difficult to breathe. She unwillingly placed a hand on his wrist, small black dots was forming before her eyes

"I am the Lord of this house, and you will show more respect" he growled

"I will show you respect, when you show some in return!" she barely managed to get out. He threw her across the room. She couldn't help the gasp that came out when she banged into the wall hard. When she got up to her knees, she saw a very pissed of Taiyoukai. As fast as she could she raised a barrier. One stronger than usual, around her.

"That will not save you _human_" you could practically heard the venom in his voice. He came closer to the barrier

"It will hold long enough to get myself to and through the well if necessary" she responded, feeling her sore neck with her hand

"Remove the barrier" he ordered

"Only if you give me your word as the Lord of the Western Lands that you will not harm me during our trip to my time and during our stay my time" she didn't want to risk it without his word. Now, it was only a question on have much he wanted to see her time, and she had a feeling that he wasn't that interested, so what came next surprised her big time, even enough that the barrier almost fell from her surprise

"I Lord Sesshoumaru, Ruler of the Western Lands promise not to hurt the Miko Kagome until our journey is complete. Satisfied? Now remove the barrier" Kagome stood wide eyed, and open mouthed until she finally woke up from her 'surprise coma', and removed the barrier. In a flash Sesshoumaru stood in front of her with gaze in his hands. She looked up at him with a questioning look

"You are bleeding" he answered her unsaid question. Kagome looked down at herself, but found no wounds; she again looked up at him confused.

"Your head" he answered. She went over to the mirror on the wall, and saw a small gash on her forehead. She took the offered gaze, dipped it in water and cleaned the blood of. She had not seen how his eyes never left the wound in the mirror, but when she looked over at him, through the mirror he was already on his way out

"We will leave tomorrow morning" and with that he was gone.

* * *

><p><strong>Author:<strong>

**Thanks for the reviews **Ikutolover93 and LoveInTheBattleField , **finally got the next chapter out. Will try and get the chapters out quick **


	4. The Owl and the Beasts

Chapter 4 –

Sesshoumaru –

He didn't understand why he felt guilty, by hurting her. He didn't even understand why he had been slight disappointed that she needed his word as Lord to ensure she didn't get hurt… because of him. And he didn't understand why _he_ of all people, suddenly cared. His first reason for keeping her here was for her to get healed because of Rin. Then another reason came along, when she had offered him to come with her to the future, and now the third reason presented itself. He secretly wanted to get to know the feisty fearless miko. She was so different from other humans, from other human women in this era. She even smelled different. Were as humans in this era smelled of sweat, dirt or poor parfume, she smelled of lilac and apples. Were women in this era would rightfully fear youkai, she just didn't. She was loyal, kind hearted, but still had a fire in her. She was… interesting.

He had been sitting in his study, looking out in the distance, thinking of her when a knock sounded from the door

"Enter" he said calmly, half of his thoughts still lingering around the miko. Ruka then came in

"What is it Ruka?" Ruka sat down on his desk

"Have you felt anything weird with the miko's aura?" she asked curiously

_'Her aura?'_ It was possible for a Taiyoukai to sense an aura, but only to the extent, were they could feel others strong emotions, like hate, grieve, fury etc. But Ruka had experience when it came to auras, and she was kind of an expert in reading them and knowing the meaning of the colors in an aura

"No. Why?" he asked curiously, even though he didn't show it. Ruka got closer to him, with a look of amazement in her eyes

"Her aura is flaring around her, instead of flowing like every aura does" she replied with a mischievous smile

"And why is her aura 'flaring', as you put it?" Sesshoumaru kept his mask on, but the curiosity was shining in his eyes. Ruka smirked

"That I would like to know to… It is weird. It is like two auras trying on working to become one. They didn't fight each other, but they tried to push into each other, but something is holding them back" she explained

"Why does she have two auras?" Sesshoumaru felt like a puppy now. His curiosity when it came to the miko just grew. Ruka straightened up

"The one aura is the one representing her miko and human self, but the other aura… is that of youkai and a beast. From what I can make out of it, she is in some kind of transformation, and it would only take a notch to tricker it" she then stood up

"But what is interesting is why is she about to transform into a miko youkai and how" Sesshoumaru could see, she made some useful points

"This Sesshoumaru is travelling with the miko to her home tomorrow, and I expect to get answers during the journey" he informed her. Had it been someone else, they would just have been dismissed, but this old hag, wasn't just 'someone else'. He saw Ruka's worried look on her face

"Now, don't you go treat her bad or hurt her in the process, or I will make sure to make your life a living hell for a month!" she proclaimed. Sesshoumaru just raised an eyebrow

"This Sesshoumaru have given his word not to hurt her on the journey" he could always kill her after he mused.

'_No you won't'_ his beast growled

'_What are you saying?'_ Sesshoumaru hissed mentally

'_I like her. She is feisty, and she has the temperament of a demoness' _his beast argued

'_That we can agree on, but she is human and obnoxious' _he protested

'_Ruka believes she will become youkai, we just need to give her the push'_ Sesshoumaru shook his head, as if trying to denial the whole thing

'_Oh come on! I know you find her attractive, and you do respect her, either you want to admit or not'_ his beast countered harshly

'_So? Attraction and respect are not reasons enough to mate'_ Sesshoumaru growled, he just hadn't realized he had growled out loud instead of in his head

"Having a nice chat with beasty are we?" Ruka's voice let him come back to reality

"It is rude to just channel out like that pup, I thought I raised you better" she said hurt, even though you could clearly see and hear the fakeness of it all

"Anyway, as I was saying, while you had an inner discussion, that I am surprised that you gave your word to a human like that. That means there is hope for you yet" she winked at Sesshoumaru, who only frowned

"Appreciate your job, since it is the only thing that keeps me from killing and resurrect you every day" he growled

"Now now, I don't want that kind of talking. Now, why were you having a discussion with your beast? And don' try to keep it from me. I will only dig deeper in reading your aura, to find the answers" she said with a devious smile, plastered on her lips. Sesshoumaru growled louder, but in defeat

"It seems my beast and I are disagreeing on the matter of the miko" Ruka's smile got bigger

"Oh? And what disagreements might that be?" she asked innocently

"It wants her. I do not" he answered plain and simple. He hated it when she fried him for information. She was the best interrogator he knew of

"And why don't you want her?" she asked curious. He growled at her warningly

"No, tell me. I am very curious. You see, I have talked with Rin about her, and have heard Jaken's stories of her, plus I read some of her aura when I saw her, and from all the information I gathered I found her interesting. Do you want to know what I got?" she narrowed her eyes at him

"She is kind, loyal, open hearted, protective, and strong in mind. She has a fire, but is gentle by nature, and she is totally oblivious as to how much she actually affects people around her. See! I can't see a reason why you wouldn't mate her" Ruka threw her arms up in the air, clearly frustrated

"She is obnoxious, loud and takes stupid risks. She is disrespectful to this Sesshoumaru, and she is a mere _human_" Sesshoumaru retorted, his beast growling a little too loud in his head in protest

"Not for long she's not and have I not told you, that you have to show respect, to get some in return?" Sesshoumaru almost rolled his eyes. He hated when she made such good points, which would make him seem like a jerk. Not that he cared… Or so he wanted to think. Sesshoumaru growled. He had showed her respect!

'_You called her miko and undermined her in the process'_ his beast countered. He growled louder

"Well, I will go and see to our guest, while you have a nice time thinking" and with that, she was quickly out of the door, but Sesshoumaru got to see the mischievous smile on his protectors lips

'_Great, what is she up to now'_ . He looked one last time at the door before shifting his gaze out of the window.

* * *

><p>Kagome –<p>

"Stupid jerk" Kagome mumbled, while sitting next to a pond in one of Sesshoumaru's many gardens. First he had been a jerk, and then he had surprised her with giving his word, that he wouldn't hurt her (after he actually HAD hurt her), but he had given her something to clean the wound with, and that led her to believe, that he had actually been guilty about it!

_'Feh yeah right Kagome, Sesshoumaru guilty? Hell will freeze over sooner than Sesshoumaru having a guilty conscience'_ she hissed mentally

'_You can't deny you find him attractive'_ a voice in her head said. It was talking more often now, and she had come to realize it was her beast

'_Duh, who wouldn't? And you can be attracted to a jerk, but that doesn't mean_ _I would like to be with one'_ Kagome growled mentally

'_Well, I approve of him as mate'_ her beast exclaimed

"YOU DO WHAT!" She hadn't realized she had said that out loud, before she felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned to see Ruka

"Is something wrong?" Ruka asked friendly and offering Kagome a smile

"No, just enjoying the weather" she lied. Ruka sat down next to her

"Do you know what you are going through" the owl youkai asked _'She knows?' _Kagome felt her breathing stop for a moment, out of surprise

"What do you mean?" Kagome asked, and decided to play ignorant for the moment

"I am capable of seeing others auras clearer than others, and read them. I see two auras in you" Ruka answered. Kagome was a little taken back, but looked at the old youkai

"And you know what the auras are correct?" Kagome asked in confirmation. Ruka then nodded. Kagome sighed

_'Great, just great!'_ It was not like it was a secret, but she didn't want anyone to know of it yet

"So? Do you know what is happening to you?" Ruka asked again. Kagome thought she saw concern in the owl youkais expression, and she hated it when others were concerned for her

"Yes, I will transform into the first Miko Youkai" she answered quick and simple to stop the woman from worrying

"I thought as much… Why?" Kagome frowned

_'So, she is a nosy type_'

"My destiny is to protect the Shikon No Tama, and when I get the rest of my soul back, my transformation will be complete. It is to insure that the jewel will be protected, and they" Kagome pointed up in the skies

"… have apparently chosen me" Kagome answered bitterly, it was not like she had been given a choice in the matter

"What do you mean, with getting the rest of your soul back?" Kagome could see the confusion shinning out of her. Kagome thought it kind of amusing. Sesshoumaru must have been raised by this owl youkai, and she had no problem what so ever, shoving emotions… So what went wrong with Sesshoumaru? Kagome saw Ruka waiting patiently for her to tell. Kagome sighed and started off by telling her the story of Inu-Yasha and Kikiyo, and then moved over to the 'resurrecting' part of the story. Ruka looked at Kagome in disbelief

"How in the world are you able to stay so strong with a missing part of your soul?" Kagome could see the question had been asked for the owl to ponder about it. Kagome thought back to what Miroku had said

"A houshi friend of mine, believes I have a big, old and strong soul, and part of the reason could be, that I am the reincarnation of both Midoriko and Kikiyo" See, that got Ruka's attention, and she almost looked like one in wonder, who dared not touch Kagome, in fright of the heavens wrath That made Kagome giggle

"You are a special piece of human, I will give you that. In all of my years, you have surprised me more than any humans I have met, put together" Ruka had big stars in her eyes, which then turned to a mischievous look. Kagome just snorted

"Everyone says that, but I think it has something to do with the fact, that I am not from this time" Kagome then looked at Ruka, whom seemed shocked over this 'little' piece of information

"Does Sesshoumaru not tell you such things?" Kagome would have thought she had known, since she _was_ his protector. Ruka came out from her coma, her aura radiating with wrath

"He knew?! That's why he is so eager to get to your home! But how?!" Kagome sighed again; this story of her life had been told so many times, that it was slowly becoming a bother. Kagome sighed defeated

"You know what? I will tell you the entire story, seems easier" she grumbled, and then she told Ruka of her home and a bit of her time, how she came to this era, how she met her friends, their journey, everything! Ruka was quiet under the entire story, absorbing what she heard. Then when Kagome finally stopped, Ruka got up on her feet

"Come, it is time for supper" Kagome looked at her dumbstruck and puzzled. She had been expecting a comment or two, questions, but none of it came. Kagome shrugged, stood and nodded to Ruka so she could lead the way to the dining hall.


	5. Trip to the Future

**Author:**

**Finally! Got 2 chapters of this story out today… Gosh my back is killing me… ****Hope you enjoy **

* * *

><p>Chapter 5 –<p>

Sesshoumaru –

He had noticed Kagome had been tense throughout the entire dinner, and she had left before he could ask her about it. He went into his study and saw Ruka sitting on his desk… again…

"Why can't you sit on chairs like normal beings?" he asked irritated. He was still in a bad mood from the tense dinner with Kagome. He moved to sit on his chair

"Because this way I irritate you a bit, and that is enough for me" she answered grinning. Sesshoumaru just growled in response

"Why are you in here? Again?" Sesshoumaru's eyebrow rose when he saw Ruka smirk

"I had an interesting little chat with Kagome" she answered, narrowing her eyes at him

"And you have kept things from me!" she sounded like a small child not getting her way. Sesshoumaru smirked

"So?" Ruka slammed her hand down on the desk pissed

"You could have told me she was from the future! I wanna go too!" Sesshoumaru looked at her, while she childishly had a tantrum

"And that behavior is why, I did not inform you of this Ruka" Sesshoumaru stated, already tired of the conversation

"Well, at least I know what she needs for the transformation to be complete" she said with a sheepish smile. Sesshoumaru looked at her surprised, the irritation gone and replaced by curiosity

"_What_?" It hadn't been him who had asked. His beast had temporarily taken over to ask the question, Sesshoumaru who had been pushed back into his mind growled. Ruka just giggled

"Well, seems your beast is eager to know Sesshoumaru" she giggled a bit more

"She apparently needs the last part of her soul for the transformation to complete itself" Sesshoumaru looked at her thoughtful

"So, the dead priestess needs to be put to rest yet again" Sesshoumaru had finally pushed his beast back. He heard Ruka growl dangerously

"You knew that too?!" she hissed. She had crawled all the way on top of his desk looking furious

"Yes and your point being?" he asked coolly

"Well, if you had told me, then I would have known sooner about her. But I got to get her entire life story, and the reason why she is transforming… She already has conversations with her beast, even though the transformation isn't complete" Sesshoumaru looked at her in disbelief

"How did you get all that information?" Ruka smiled, hopped up and down, seemingly pleased to know some things about the miko he did not. But then her smile turned to a smirk

"She told me everything… Didn't even have to push that much, and what a story I tell you… She has been through a lot… for a human girl" he noticed she seemed sympathetic

"What is her reason for transforming?" Sesshoumaru finally asked. He could feel his beast demanding an answer. Ruka got off his desk

"She is destined to protect the jewel forever, as a Miko Youkai Guardian of a sort… And forever is a long time, with no one beside her… Sure she two human companions, a youkai child and a hanyou friend, but humans die fast, and even the hanyou will die before her" you could practically see the sympathy shinning out from her. She turned and looked at Sesshoumaru with a small smile

"I do not appreciate what you are implying" he hissed. Ruka just shook her head

"As if you ever do. Well I will go then" Sesshoumaru growled, slammed his hand down on the desk angry

"No, you will stay and tell me everything you know. And I mean everything".

* * *

><p>The day after –<p>

At the Well –

Kagome –

She looked at the well. She kind of hoped he couldn't get through, but her beast seemed to have other ideas. Her freaking beast had since dinner last night, kept showing her pictures of her and Sesshoumaru in very… intimate ways… Even now she could blush, just thinking about it

"Stupid beast" Kagome mumbled under her breath

"Already disagreeing?" she heard Seshoumaru say, and she would bet her right arm, that he seemed amused by it! She turned to face him

"And why am I not surprised that you knew anything about it?" she grumbled, a little pissed. But she kind of figured he would have fried it out of Ruka. Sesshoumaru's smirk just got bigger

"Seems we have a common pest in our lives" Kagome couldn't help but giggle at that

"Well, two if we count Jaken" Sesshoumaru gave a little smile at that remark, which quickly vanished, but she had seen it

"Well, you could try first… To see if you can through" Kagome suggested

"No, we will go together" and then he held her around the waist. Kagome, not being able to block the pictures the beast had shown her last night, blushed red as a tomato. It only deepened the blush, when he held her tighter, than he needed to. Then she felt them fly up in the air, before descending down into the well, where they were surrounded by the familiar pink lights.

* * *

><p>The Future –<p>

Kagome –

She almost screamed of pure happiness when she saw the roof of the well house, but she turned at attention to Sesshoumaru, when she heard him growl

"Gomen. I forgot to tell you about the smells" he just growled again and jumped out of the well. He then let go of her, even though he seemed a little reluctant, but that MUST have been her beast daydreaming

'_Get a grip'_ she hissed at her beast

"And I want to apologize beforehand for my family's behavior, but humans are very different on some levels in this time period, so please do not kill them" Kagome stood in front of the door, with her front to Sesshoumaru with begging eyes

"This Sesshoumaru knows how to behave miko" it came out like a grunt. Kagome sighed

"Well, don't say I didn't warn you" and with that she opened the door

"Mom? Souta? Grandpa? I am back with a guest!" She shouted

"Kagome" her brother came running out from the living room, and stopped when he saw Sesshoumaru

"Is that who I think it is?" Kagome almost laughed. Souta's look of excitement was almost cute… almost

"Yep, Lord Sesshoumaru himself" she answered

"WauW!" her brother exclaimed, creeping closer to the youkai, who has looking at his with narrow eyes. Souta had heard everything about her journeys, so of course he knew of Sesshoumaru

"It is such a big honor to meet a youkai such as you Lord Sesshoumaru" Souta bowed respectfully. Kagome was greatly surprised of her brother's behavior. Sesshoumaru looked a long time on Souta, as if contemplating something, before he answered

"Is it your first time meeting a Lord, _human_" Kagome shot Sesshoumaru a glare at the word human, before deciding to take over from there

"We didn't know youkais had ever existed before I came to the Feudal Era. In this time youkai are just myths and legends" she saw Sesshoumaru eyes widen, and she could clearly see the surprise in his eyes, and… disbelief?

"What about youkai in this time?" Kagome had thought of that too, multiple times. She answered while showing him around the house

"My guess is that youkai live amongst humans, hidden their existence to the human world for their own safety sake" Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes and hissed

"And why should youkai hide from _humans_" Kagome frowned _'Okay, the way he keeps saying __human__, is starting to piss me off!'_ She counted to 10 before sighing

"You don't know this time, or what have happened the last 500 years. A lot have changed. Our planet has a population of over 6 billion people, and our technology and weaponry is much more advanced than in the Feudal Era, so that would be a guess" She stopped to look at him, since he seemed to have stopped in his tracks. He stood frozen and looked pretty damn much like a statute at this point

"Sesshoumaru?" she waved a hand up in front of his head

"Sis, I think you broke something" Souta commented nervously

"6 billion _humans_?" he finally said in disbelief and disgust. Kagome could have smacked him right there. God he was … Ack!

_'Nevermind'_ she thought, giving up

"Well, humans in your time are beginning to grow in numbers as well" she pointed out. Sesshoumaru nodded to that statement, but still in a minor shock

"By the way, where is mom?" Kagome asked Souta, who was still standing a little nervous behind his sister

"Out shopping with grandpa" came his short answer. Kagome sighed with relief

"Thank the Kami!" she whispered, thinking of Grandpa and his 'seals'

"So Souta, how about you show Sesshoumaru the TV or something, and I will enjoy a nice hot bath" Souta nodded and gestured for Sesshoumaru to follow him. Kagome went up to her room finding new clothes, before walking to the bathroom to bath and soak.

When she had the bath, she went downstairs to see her mom in the kitchen and her grandpa looking suspiciously at Sesshoumaru

"Why are we having a demon as guest with no protection?" her grandpa asked Kagome, still not taking his eyes of Sesshoumaru. Kagome couldn't help but giggle

"Sesshoumaru will not harm us" _'I hope'_ she added mentally… For a moment she was worried that she might have made it seem like, he was as dangerous as a flea, but she hoped they got the drift, and could figure out for themselves that you shouldn't push it, when it came to the youkai Lord. She then went to the kitchen

"Mom, I seriously need to have a private one-on-one talk with you" her mother looked at Kagome surprised, but nodded. Who could blame her… She couldn't even remember the last time they had a decent girl talk.

"We should go up to my room" Kagome's mother stopped what she was doing, and they both walked upstairs to Kagome's room. When they got in, Kagome led her mother to her bed and gestured for her to sit

"Is everything okay sweetie?" her mother looked worried

"There is a lot to explain, please don't interrupt while I tell you what has been going on" her mother nodded, and Kagome started the story from the argument with Inu-Yasha, her… unlucky meeting with Sesshoumaru, the castle and the transformation. When she was done, her mother had pulled her in for a hug

"Oh sweetie, how hard it must have been on you… But why? Why are you transforming?" Kagome understood her mother's hesitation; she too was not too thrilled about the whole thing. But Kagome took in a deep breath, and told her about what Midoriko had said to her in her dream. Her mother remained silent until Kagome was done talking. She gently put her hand on Kagome's cheek

"It is a great responsibility that has been laid upon you, but I trust you to know, what is right. And I also know that you will put your heart and soul into it, and that is enough for me" Her mother hugged her closer

"Just make sure you come home once in a while okay?" Kagome hugged her mother back

"Of course mom" Her mother pulled out from the hug

"When are you leaving again?" Kagome's shoulder slumbered, and she sighed, big time

"I don't know. I will follow Sesshoumaru back, when he wants to return, but for now I don't want to return. Right now I need some serious Kagome time and focus on school for a change" her mother smiled big, clearly relieved

"So, I think I will begin with the homework now. I have skipped a lot lately" her mother nodded her head in agreement… Her daughter hadn't been home the past 2½ months. Her mother got to her feet

"I will call when there is dinner" she said, kissing Kagome on her head before going out of the room, closing the door behind her. Kagome shifted her gaze to the enormous pile of homework on her desk

_'Alright I can do this'_ and then she went to work.


	6. Enhanced senses

**Author's note:**

**Finally, another chapter. Hope you enjoy! Please review!**

**CayaC **

* * *

><p>Chapter 6 –<p>

Next day –

Kagome –

When she woke up she nearly screamed in pain. Everything was so loud! And let's not get started on the _smells_

'_Ieewww what a stink!'_ and when she opened her eyes, she was forced to close them again. The light hurt her eyes extremely painfully

_'What is happening?'_ Kagome screamed mentally

'_Our senses are now that of youkai. It will get better'_ her beast reassured

'_I thought it would only happen when my transformation was complete?'_ She hadn't thought the changes, like enhanced senses, would have manifested itself either before the transformation or during

'_Our body and mind is working with the change faster than we could have predicted'_ her beast replied

'_But how do I make it less painful?'_ she whimpered, her pain not decreasing. Her door suddenly flew open and in came a shouting Souta

"Sis! Come down! Time for breakfa…" he didn't get to finish his sentence, since Kagome in a flash were over him, holding a hand over his mouth

"Too… Loud…" she said slowly and painfully. She got up and helped Souta on his feet

"Are you okay sis? You seem pale" her brother was looking at her intently

"Migraine" she answered. Holding her hands to her head. Her brother nodded understanding

"Then, I will come up with a plate for you and tell mom" Kagome looked at her younger brother. He had grown so much these past 4 years. Back then she always took care of him… Seems the tides turned. She laid her hand on his shoulder smiling through the pain

"You are such a good brother Souta" Souta smiled in response and left the room, being _very_ careful when closing the door. Kagome dived into her bed, trying to keep all noises out. She held her hands over her ears, and had closed her eyes

"Shut up shut up shut up shut up shut up… "She whispered, trying to block the noises out with her voice. She could hear the neighbors in her neighborhood, cars, dogs… and they were all at a long distance! She growled in frustration, but couldn't help the tears that travelled down her cheek… It hurt… Then an idea struck her. She sat up, concentrated the best she could in her current predicament, and made a small barrier around her. With that complete, next step would be blocking out all smells and sounds from the outside world. It took a little while, but she actually managed to do it! She sighed in relief, but she still kept her eyes closed.

She didn't know how long she had been sitting like that, but she suddenly felt someone close and she reluctantly opened her eyes a bit to see Sesshoumaru, standing outside the barrier watching her. She saw him say something, but he didn't know she couldn't hear him. She expanded the barrier, careful not to let the energy fry him a bit in the process. When he was finally inside the barrier, she again closed her eyes

"Couldn't hear you, so what did you say?" she thought she heard teeth clenching together

"Why do you have this barrier up?" a little strained comment came. Kagome sighed

"Well, I woke up with enhanced senses, and I have no control over them yet. It hurts like hell and everything seems to smell! Heck even my tears smells, and I don't like the smell! So… I temporarily made a sound and smell proof barrier"

"This Sesshoumaru will teach you how to control your senses" Kagome was so surprised that her eyes shot wide open, only to quickly be closed again

"Ouch" she hissed

"Thank you. I appreciate it" she hated herself for sounding like a weak child. She heard him come closer, and began to feel a bit uneasy

"Relax. I have given my word not to hurt you" she heard him say

"Just try to remember that, when you will get frustrated in trying to teach me" Kagome mumbled

"The key is concentration" she felt him beside her_ 'Oh god! This is to close'_ she moved a little, uneasy by the closeness.

"I told you to relax miko. I do not repeat myself" Kagome growled, but breathed in some air, and then let it slowly out

"Good, now let us get started".

* * *

><p>Two days later –<p>

Kagome –

She had finally learned to control her senses and Sesshoumaru had been a surprisingly good teacher. She went to the living room and found Sesshoumaru watching Souta playing 'Tekken'

"If he is a demon, then why is he so slow?" Sesshoumaru asked one eyebrow up high. Kagome almost giggled at that

"Because not all mythical demons posses speed" Kagome replied

"This Sesshoumaru is not a myth" he stated coldly

"No, but here in my time demons are considered myths and legends… remember? We have had this conversation before?" he stood in front of her in a flash

"We are not myths and legends" if words were poison… Kagome felt chillness run down her back. Kagome held her hands up defensively

"Again, I know you are not, but something has changed between 500 years and now that made people forget of their existence, but instead they heard the myths through grandparents, like I did. Anyway how should I know? It is not something mentioned in my history classes, nothing in my history books, unfortunately I don't have all the answers you want!" she yelled, getting more frustrated by the minute by this damn inu! And it did not help he had a smirk on his lips through her entire speech

"Oh, now I am suddenly amusing?" Kagome growled, her eyes turning red by the second. Sesshoumaru's smirk vanished and then he became serious

"Kagome remember, focus on your breathing" Kagome was only thrown out of it for bit, because of the shock when he actually said her _name_, but still she looked defiant at him, growling

"Calm down" he said. He got in front of her and nuzzled her cheek with his nose, and then he moved his nose to her neck, sniffing her. She felt herself relax, and the frustration flew out the window and was replaced by a big blush. She had completely forgotten Souta was in the room with them

"Wha… what are you doing Lord Sesshoumaru?" he took a step back

"I had to calm you down. We wouldn't want a miko on frenzy in a house with your family in it" he replied. She nodded understanding, but she still blushed. Souta came up to her side smirking

"Why don't you take Lord Sesshoumaru out in town? The parade is tonight so everyone is cost playing" Souta offered. Kagome smiled big a little genius of a brother

"Absolutely genius… Thanks bro" she gave him a peck on the cheek, he only nodded blushing, clearly embarrassed, and then left them alone.

"Would you like to go?" Kagome asked shyly

"What is cost play?" Sesshoumaru asked, trying out the different and unknown word. Kagome giggled

"It is when a group of people dress out as a favorite idol or fantasy character "she simply answered. He nodded, seeming to get it.

"That is why you would fit right in. I just need to make a costume for myself… If we are going?" Kagome looked at him curious. Maybe he would think it silly or a bother

"This Sesshoumaru would like to see this parade and cost play" she nearly giggled again, when he said it again

"Fine. I will go up and find something" and with that she went up to her room.

* * *

><p>Sesshoumaru –<p>

Her world was… confusing… intriguing… loud … smelly… magical. He had been told the correct phrase was technology and electricity. It was, what made the moving picture box working, the lights, the cooling box and a lot of other items he had yet to learn about. He was waiting outside her room. I had been a good while now

"Hurry up miko" he growled. He heard her giggle nervously

"Well, please don't kill me when you see my costume, it just so happened I had all the right materials and equipment that I needed to match you" he swore he heard a smile in that sentence. He raised a eyebrow. Okay, now he was curious

"Show yourself, and I will decide if it is presentable" silence. But after a few seconds, he heard her move towards the door and opened it. He froze to the spot. His heart actually skipped a beat! She was wearing a white kimono, with black and blue flower paddles, and a red obi around her waist. She had her hair up in a bon, with a few strands of hair hanging out, curled. She had a blue crescent moon on her forehead, a red stripe on each cheek and a black color over her eyelids, that just made her eyes looked… mesmerizing and ice blue. His pulse started to beat a little too fast.

"Well?" she asked clearly nervous about his opinion

"How did you manage to get those markings and eye color?" he growled. It was not like he was mad, no he was curious, but she did not need to know that. She looked at him with a small smile

"It is called make up. Like paint, but for the skin. And the eye color thing…" he saw her stick her finger into her eye and something… strange… sat on top of her finger, when he looked back at her eye, it was back to her normal blue

"It is called a contact, and you can buy them in a lot of different colors and shapes" she explained. He gave her one more look over

"It is acceptable" he answered with indifference. She gave him a big smile, disappeared into her room and a few seconds later she reappeared with the 'contact' back on her eye

"Well let's go then" and then they went to the parade.

He had never imagined the sight that was before him, next to him, behind him… humans… There were humans everywhere! All in weird clothes, and it was almost too much

"Kagome!" he heard some female yel. He saw the miko tense and turned towards him

"I am SO, SO sorry" he looked at her confused before she got hugged by three human women

"It is so good to see you are out of bed! And you look so good" one of the smaller ones said

"Yeah, I love your costume…" the female currently speaking, turned with the other two females to face Sesshoumaru

"And the good looking man you are with… Who is he?" Sesshoumaru could have swore he saw her drool a little

"Yuka!" Kagome shrieked and went in front of Sesshoumaru

"He is Inu-Yasha's half-brother and just visiting" she then turned around, leaned in close and whispered into his ear, her breath hot on his skin

"They don't know I travel to the Feudal Era, and they don't know of demons, but they know of my friends" Sesshoumaru only nodded. Her closeness was distracting _'So, the Feudal Era is a secret in her life'_ most have been difficult to manage both lives, and still keep them separated.

"Guys, this is Sesshoumaru, Sesshoumaru, these are my friends from school" the three girls bowed and Sesshoumaru just nodded

"Now, when we are on the subject, how is the angry…"

"…Jealous…"

"Two-timer of a dog?" the girls asked, one taking a turn when speaking. Sesshoumaru smirked, this was indeed fascinating, and the miko seemed really uncomfortable

"Well, I have ditched him, and I am currently taking a break from all that drama" the girl's nodded understanding

"About time!" Yuka said

"Yuka!" the three other girls protested

"What? After what we have fried her on, he has not been good to her, and it's about time you said stop!" Sesshoumaru could only agree

"Well, now I have so there will be no more on the subject" Sesshoumaru saw the mikos little 'friends' smile deviously

"I don't think so Kags… What guy are you seeing now? Hojo? Or that guy Koga that is obsessed with you?" Sesshoumaru's eyebrow rose in curiosity. He knew of Koga, but who was Hojo

"No guys, I will enjoy my time alone" he clearly saw the disbelief in their gazes, then they looked at him, then back to the miko

"Yeah alone…" they shook their heads

"Well, you two should get going before everything closes… see you later Kagome" the miko waved them of, and they were gone. Finally.

"You have some strange friends" Kagome laughed. Not the worst sound in the world he decided

"Yeah I know. I can't stop comparing them to my friends in the Feudal Era. Had they been able to meet, they would have become friends too" she giggled lightly

"Are you leaving them for good" he asked curiously. That would not do.

"No, I will return one day. It is still my responsibility to make the jewel whole and protect it. It is my destiny" she said, with a hint of sadness in her voice

"Why do it if you do not wish it?" he couldn't help but ask. It's funny how the miko gets the talkative side out of him. Kagome then turned and looked him in the eyes intense

"I do it because that is who I am. I choose to help my friends and loved ones. Choose to protect them from a world of chaos. It is a small sacrifice to all the gifts I have been given" he couldn't stop looking at her. She was such an intriguing creature

"Gifts?" he asked. She held her hand at his cheek. Her hand a little cold to the touch

"A family who loves and accepts me. That I have being given the opportunity of an education. My friends, the jewel let me pass through the well and so I got to meet all the friends I have over there, all the people; humans, youkai and hanyous I have befriended. I am grateful for it all. The only thing I fear is loneliness. Friends and family dies, and if you have no one, it will get very lonely" she removed her hand to hold around herself, like she was freezing. He looked her in the eyes and saw sadness. He found himself longing to hold her in his arms and tell her he would be by her side, but no. He didn't feel that emotion towards her

'_Liar'_ his beast growled. Well, one way to find out. Sesshoumaru grabbed Kagome around her waist and quickly leaned in and kissed her.

* * *

><p>Kagome –<p>

She was… in shock. Sesshoumaru was kissing her, and her beast demanded her to accept it. She felt herself melt in his arms and soon returned the kiss. Sesshoumaru then tensed and pulled away from her. Kagome blushed madly, unsure of what to say or how to act, even what to think. She knew what she was thinking off, but why? Why had he done it?

"We should return" he said. Kagome nodded, feeling a slight disappointment mixed with frustration and anger, but she shook of her head and went back home.

Before Kagome opened the front door she heard Sesshoumaru speak

"I will leave tomorrow" Kagome felt tears forming _'Why? Because of me?'_ she hated to admit that she _cared_ for the ice prince, and she knew he would never return it. Which was also why it hurt, that he had to leave, just after doing _that_.

"Of course Lord Sesshoumaru. I will take you through in the morning. Goodnight" and before he got to say anything, she went in and straight to her room.

* * *

><p>The Day after –<p>

Kagome –

She ha d woken up early so she could get it over and done with, fast. She went down to the living room, finding the infuriating person sitting on the couch reading a book

"Are you ready?" she asked emotionless and with a copy of his mask on. He closed the book, placed it on the table and then stood

"Hn" okay that was apparently the only answer he was willing to offer. She turned on her heel, went over to put on her shoes and then went outside, walking straight to the well house.

When they got inside Sesshoumaru wasted no time in grabbing her around the waist and jumped down the well. When they got through, Sesshoumaru jumped up and released his grip on her. She looked up at him

"Say hello to Rin and Ruka for me" Sesshoumaru nodded in confirmation

"Goodbye Lord Sesshoumaru" and with that she jumped down the well, not noticing her tears travelling down her cheeks.

* * *

><p>Sesshoumaru –<p>

He had smelt her tears before she got through the portal. He admitted he would miss her

'_Well, a little late now!'_ his beast hissed

'_Why do you keep fighting our decision?!'_ his beast asked growling loud

'_I do not feel that way about her…'_

'_Liar!'_ his best hissed

'_If she ever comes back, I will make sure you claim her as mate!'_ Sesshoumaru growled dangerously, but kept quiet, and went in the direction of his lands,


	7. Arrows of sacred

Chapter 7 –

Sesshoumaru's palace –

Sesshoumaru –

He had only just got inside, when he felt the familiar pressure at his leg

"Welcome home Lord Sesshoumaru" he looked down at Rin and nodded. She then let go, and ran back to do whatever it was she was doing. Ruka took a step forwards from the shadows towards him

"Where is Kagome?" she asked curiously. Sesshoumaru growled

"The miko went back to her time after getting me through" he simply answered. Ruka looked at him suspiciously

"And when is she coming back?" again Sesshoumaru growled. At times she could be so infuriating

"The miko have not yet decided, when to return to this era" now Ruka was creeping in closer, looking at him strangely in the eyes

"Are you telling me something happened between you and Kagome?" Sesshoumaru scowled of the smirk on her lips

"No"

'_Yes'_ he suddenly remembered their kiss. It had been… Extraordinary, he almost purred at the mere memory of her soft, warm lips. And he had to fight the smile on his lips from remember her taste… hmm… delicious

'_And she returned the kiss'_ his beast pointed out

"Ha ha! I know some good stuff when I see that glint in your eye pup! Spill it!" he heard Ruka's annoying voice fight through his pleasant thoughts. Sesshoumaru growled loudly and shot her a glare

"Don't give me that! Now, come with me to the study, and then you will tell me what happened. I will tell you if it is fixable" Sesshoumaru contemplated it for a moment before nodding in agreement and down they went towards his study

* * *

><p>Sessohumaru's study –<p>

"You did WHAT?!" Ruka yelled

"You kiss her to confirm your feelings towards her, and _then_ you leave the day after early morning… Without an explanation?" she looked at him as if wanting conformation on what she just stated and had the look of disbelief in her eyes

"So?" Ruka's hands went up in the air, only to then go back down, slowly and defeated

"You've got to be kidding me… ignorant male species…" she mumbled, while massaging her temples

"I thought I had taught you better manners than that pup" she shook her head, looking clearly disappointed

"Did she or did she not return it?" Ruka narrowed her eyes at him

"She did" he stated

"You BAKA! That is just even worse! If she returned it, then she was clearly interested. And by kissing her, you gave her a small hope, which by the way, you totally CRUSHED when you announced your departure… damn sometimes I swear you act like Inu-Yasha" Sesshoumaru's eyes widen, and then he growled loud and dangerously

'_No, I have never done anything like that mongrel…'_

'_Save it… We both know better. Inu-Yasha treated her like trash, and only went sweet on her when he stood to gain, how is it different from your cold glare and growls, then turns warm and kisses her! Then leaves when she shows mutual interest!' _his beast hissed. Sesshoumaru growled

"Well, I am glad your beast agrees with me. Maybe he can pull that stick out" Ruka turned to leave

"If you then find out, that you are serious and genuine about her, then you will have to work on that coldness and attitude of yours" and with that the meddler owl left, leaving Sesshoumaru growling in annoyance. He felt a headache on its way

* * *

><p>The Future –<p>

2 weeks later –

Kagome –

She had spent 2 weeks on school, sulking, hanging out with friends, sulking, helping the school's drama club, sulking, made a ton of homework, and then even more sulking. She was now passed pissed and tears, and was slowly beginning to hate him… because she missed him. Why would _she_ miss him? A cold ice prick? She had thought that there were something between them, and the kiss had been proof. Well, that had been until he shattered the moment by his sudden want to leave

'_What is it about me that chase Inu-Yasha and Sesshoumaru away from me?'_ She knew the reason with Inu-Yasha was Kikiyo. But what if it was something more?

'_It must be a Inu thing, 'cause Koga or Hojo doesn't complain'_ she smirked

'_Seems I only attract men I have no interest in, but those I love(d), doesn't feel the same with me'_

"It seems I will be alone after all" Kagome got up from her desk chair. Even though they were both in the Feudal Era, she knew she would have to go back. It was her responsibility.

She had managed to buy a bow here in her time. It was an old fashioned, beautifully carved red oak bow. It had a story, which told, that the possessor of the bow would be able to use its gifts 'Sacred death' and 'Arrows of the sacred' Kagome giggled… silly names. The 'Sacred death' ability was told to be strong enough to kill a god. And if the bow chose you as its master, it would grant you the knowledge of the gift. The 'Arrows of the sacred' gift was told, that the master of the bow, would know how to use the gift under an attack. But there were no proof to the story, of course many had tried and failed, or so the store owner said. Kagome giggled on, she had seen it in the store display in an antique shop, and had only bought it because it was beautiful and fitted her perfect on her back.

She packed her bag, strapped on her new bow and arrows, and went into the living room to find her family watching tv

"I will be going back now for a while. I will come back soon" Her mother and Souta gave Kagome a big hug, and her grandpa waved from his spot

"Be safe" her mother said

"And I will keep getting your homework" Souta stated happily

"And I will keep searching for new illnesses" Kagome heard her grandfather say

"Thanks guys. Take care" she gave them one last hug before going outside, headed towards the well.

* * *

><p>The Feudal Era –<p>

Kagome-

At the exact moment she got back, she felt pulls from multiple directions, and when she concentrated on one of the pulls, she was surprised to discover it was the jewel shards she was sensing. It had not only been her demonic senses that had been enhanced, it had also been her miko senses! She got up from the well. It was not as difficult getting up anymore, so she was quickly up on the ground. Now, where to go? She knew where she didn't want to go. These lands where Inu-Yasha was, or the western lands with Sesshoumaru, she also had to avoid contact with Naraku. She sensed for the biggest shard. It was hard, and took some time, but she got it pinpointed far in the northwest

"Well, if Sesshoumaru is in the west, Naraku in the northwest, Koga in the north, and this is east, then I will go south to collect shards" she said determined and headed in the direction of the first shard in the south.

* * *

><p>3 day later –<p>

She had been walking for 3 days now, and little had happened. She had walked, eaten, slept, practicing, and then some more walking. She was beginning to miss some company, even though; she had felt a spy chasing her. But she couldn't see herself talking with him

"So, finding anything useful to tell your boss?" she asked out loud, as if to the wind. She glanced in the direction of the spy; by he didn't make a move or sound

'_I didn't think so too'_ she would just ignore it for now and come up with a plan later. She suddenly stopped. The jewel shard was close. She unstrapped her bow and an arrow, notched the arrow and moved slowly towards it, very slowly and silent. Like a predator stalking its prey. She hid behind a tree. She looked around it, to see a really big bear youkai eating some fish. Kagome raised her bow and stepped out

"Give me your jewel shard and I might let you live" she stated emotionless and with her head held high

"Foolish human! It is not wise to make such a request, when you are overpowered" The bear youkai got to his feet chuckling. Kagome shot a warning purification arrow at his feet, and in one smooth move notched another arrow

"It was just a warning, now hand them over" The bear youkai laughed

"A miko? I haven't had a miko for ages" he said, licking his lips. Then in one move, he sat into motion. Kagome panicked, but suddenly felt it pulse in her hands. Kagome smirked. Now she knew what to do, and this could actually work in handling the spy to. Kagome leapt to the side and out of the way, just in time or he would have imbedded his claws in her gut. She quickly got up and aimed

"This is your punishment for not heeding my warning" her bow began to glow a slight pink, and she pulled the string slightly back

"Arrows of sacred" she yelled and her bow shined up in pink, letting out its attack of hundreds of arrows in pink light, continuing in one straight line. They flew through the terrain, purifying everything on its path. Kagome loosened the bowstring, immediately stopping the attack. When the smoke faded, she went to the half purified youkai, and took out the jewel from his side, purifying both shard and the rest of the youkai by touch. Kagome looked down at her bow

'_So it does work. But seemingly only by a miko'_ the bow pulsed, as if to confirm her statement

"Who is your creator?" she asked, not quite sure if she would get an answer. A flash of an image went through her mind

'_Midoriko?'_ the bow pulsed again. Kagome smiled. It was nice to have an object, made by Midoriko, besides that damned jewel, of course. She had been surprised by the damage and strength in her new found power

"Arrows of sacred eh? It fits" she felt a cold chill when she tried to imagine the other ability. It must be… extremely dangerous and deadly and damaging… Well, the bow chooses if the person is worthy or not for the information. Kagome picked up her bag, and left towards the next jewel shard.


	8. The Hunt and the Meeting

Chapter 8 –

Sesshoumaru's study –

Sesshoumaru –

It had been almost three weeks since he had left the miko. His beast was still furious, along with Ruka. He heard a knock on the door

"Enter" he said with his monotone voice. One of his working spies came in and bowed deep

"What are you doing here? This Sesshoumaru ordered you to specifically guard the well" he growled

"I did Milord. The human with your details description came up from the well 4 days ago, and I have been watching her until yesterday, when I got someone to take over in my place, so that I could report back to you Milord" he answered bowing even deeper

"Continue" Finally! The miko was finally back, but he felt a little disappointed she had not come to him

"The first 3 days she walked towards the southern lands, and reached it yesterday. She then attacked a bear youkai with a deadly attack she called 'Arrow of sacred' I have never witnessed such spiritual power before. She killed the bear youkai and retrieved a jewel shard. I have reason to believe it is her bow that granted her this power" the spy continued his report

'_So, the miko is back with a new little toy'_ he mused

"What makes you believe this?" Sesshoumaru questioned

"The miko seemed to talk to the bow, which in return seemed to answer. I heard her talk, but because of the distance I was not able to get anything but the name of the attack. She is still travelling in to the southern lands, probably to find the remaining shards" the spy finished his report

'_Interesting, so she has chosen to seek the jewels out herself, avoiding Inu-Yasha'_ he smirked

'_She is avoiding us too!'_ his beast hissed

"Leave" he ordered his spy, and in the same moment, the spy vanished out the door. So, the miko had found a powerful weapon. He wanted to see the power for himself… and he wanted to see her

"Jaken" he growled. Jaken quickly came through the doors

"Yes Milord?" Jaken inquired

"I am going to the south, guard Rin until my return" Jaken bowed, and then left. Sesshoumaru went out not long after to get ready to leave.

* * *

><p>Kagome –<p>

This was about to get irritating, frustrating and really obnoxious. She had known the youkai, that were following and watching her, had been there since she came out from the well. She knew it was a long shot, but she thought maybe Sesshoumaru had stationed a man there, so he would know when she returned. But of course, it could be someone else. And now she was sick of it. She would have to come up with a plan to get him of her tail!

She was not fast yet. She couldn't do illusions. Then an idea popped up in her head _'Hehe I have done it before, it just need to be really big'_ she smirked. If she could make a barrier, a really BIG barrier around her, that would be big enough to get him out of watching distance, then she could sneak out in the opposite direction of him, and then drop the barrier when she was far enough away

'_And I have already masked my scent and aura, so this should be a piece of cake!'_ she smiled deviously. She sat down crossing her legs, and concentrated, just like Sesshoumaru had taught her. She felt the barrier appear, expanding from her skin, expanding even more. She kept on putting power into the barrier and pushed until she believed it to be big enough. She then concentrated on finding the spy's aura. He had it masked, but her enhanced miko senses kicked but! It was no problem locating him, so she finally opened her eyes, got up and went to her right.

* * *

><p>Sesshoumaru –<p>

He had finally caught up with the spy standing on a tree branch outside a big… okay colossal barrier

"I cannot see, hear or sense her in there, and I have been all around it, except from up and down perspectives" he reported. Sesshoumaru nodded and made his demon cloud. He flew up and hovered just above the center of the barrier and looked down to examine the area

'_Seems she got away. Smart miko'_ he smirked. She had managed to get away from one of his top ranged spies. He couldn't sense her or smell her anywhere

'_She is clever enough, but let's see who wins this'_ He couldn't help but smile deviously. This would be an interesting hunt.

* * *

><p>Kagome –<p>

That had been close! She had not taken in to account that he might be a really fast runner. She had felt his aura circling the barrier, coming towards her fast. But she had hidden behind a bush-covered tree just in time when he pasted her. She half-ran the entire day, and not only that! She had felt Sesshoumaru's aura near halfway in through the day. She needed to find a place to sleep. She stopped, when she felt two jewel shards coming her way. It was not Koga. She could tell on the aura and speed, but it was definitely a youkai. Kagome reached for her bow and an arrow in two smooth experienced moves and waited. A big tiger youkai stormed out from the forest line and into the small clearing. It stopped up and locked gazes with her

"Give me your jewel shards" it hissed at her, flexing its claws and stood ready to attack her

"Funny, I was about to say the very same thing" Kagome retorted. It went for her hissing loudly. Kagome pulled the string back tight

"Arrows of the sacred" she loudly said clear, and again the bow reacted to her command, glowing pink.

* * *

><p>Sesshoumaru –<p>

He had found her some hours later. He had then masked his scent and aura while observing her; he still did when she met the tiger youkai. He frowned from the smell of the feline. He looked down at the miko from his demon cloud when he finally heard the words for the new power she had obtained

"Arrows of the sacred"

He saw how the bow glowed pink along with the arrow she had notched, and then he felt a shift in the winds and complete silence in the forest. A massive sphere of pink energy flew towards the tiger youkai, no not sphere, when he looked closer it was hundreds, maybe thousands of purification arrows, just continuing to flow through the air. The force of its energy was so massive that he felt it sting from his position. But the sight was incredible. The miko seemed to be glowing too in the pink light. When he saw her loosen the bowstring, the attack stopped, and nothing was left of the tiger youkai, but in its place were two shards, which she hurriedly collected and purified

"If you are finished observing my gift, then either go or come down here and state your business" He frowned. She knew? He had masked himself and was hiding away from her eyesight, so how was she able to know what no other youkai could not. He was also a little taken back by her words of _'Observing her gift'_, she had sounded… disgusted. He hovered down to the ground, standing only a few steps away from her

"How did you know" he asked curiously. She seemed … more in control of herself, now that he got to look at her up close. She seemed to have more confidence in herself, and with that he was very pleased.

"1. My sensing in auras has become extremely advanced, so I knew you were there the whole time. 2. When I sensed one of your spies leave, being replaced, I thought it was interesting that he just happened to leave after my encounter with the youkai, and I gave him the name of the gift too" she said while smirking. Now he was confused. She had wanted him to know?

"Why?" Kagome's smirked grew

"To test a theory, and since you stand before me, it only proves it. But it also makes new questions form" she answered, narrowing her eyes at him

'_To test a theory? She wanted to see if I were the one who had sent the spies, so she lured me out?'_ he heard his beast laugh excited

'_She is most entertaining'_ his beast mused. Sesshoumaru growled

"And which questions is that miko?" he asked narrowing his eyes. Kagome narrowed her eyes too

"Your motives" she answered quick and short. Sesshoumaru then looked at her confused

"My motives?" he asked slow, to be sure that it really was what she had said

"Yes, your motives god dammit! 1. Why sent spies out to watch the well and my movements 2. Was it only the knowledge of my new gift that got you out here, or is there more to it? All in all; why are you here when you clearly showed me no interest in before now? Now, that I have a dangerous weapon" she finished angry and red in the head. Sesshoumaru froze al movement. She had made some good points. He knew that if he didn't tell her the truth now, then he might actually lose her before they even got started. He looked her in the eyes

"This Sesshoumaru admits your new weapon intrigued me, but the reason why this Sesshoumaru had ordered spies watching the well, was because…" He took a breath in, and let it out slowly… he was feeling nervous, and he did NOT like it. He took a step forward, placing a hand on her cheek

"… _I_ wanted to know your whereabouts… And the reason why I am here…" his hands travelled down to her waist and pulled her in so he could hold her

"… is because in the time you miko, were away, I discovered a certain miko wouldn't leave my mind…" he the leaned down to her ear, and gently whispered

"… I realize that I might have fallen for you little miko, and I want you by my side"

* * *

><p>Kagome –<p>

She only got to be shocked and blush madly in a few seconds, before it got replaced with a gasp and a pained cry. She had too late sensed on of Naraku's puppets. It had already sent its tentacles at them, and one had pirced through her stomach. She could taste iron in her mouth

'_Must be the blood'_ she drowsily thought. She saw Sesshoumaru's eyes widen in shock, he too seemed to have missed the puppets presence. Again she gasped painfully, blood flowing out her mouth. She heard Sesshoumaru growl and through her failing vision she saw his eyes turn red

"Kukuku… It was only a matter of time before she would have died anyway, and I do believe you are next on my list _Lord_ Sesshoumaru" the puppet stated in an amused tone. The tentacle retracted itself out of Kagome, who went to her knees when it was out. She fell to her side, gasping for air. She then felt her bow pulse

"No, that gift should not be wasted on a mere puppet, but…" she coughed some blood up

"… I am honored you asked…" she whispered. Her body starting to feel unpleasantly cold and she felt herself slip into the darkness.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note: Thank you all for your reviews. Got 2 chapters out today, maybe I will get another one out later today, but we will see. Hope you enjoyed and please review! Thanks! <strong>

**Love**

**CayaC**


	9. A long needed talk

Chapter 9 –

Kagome –

Kagome woke up feeling pain in her stomach region, and soft silk beneath her and feeling confused

"What the…" but then she remembered. The run from Sesshoumaru's spies, the run from him, the tiger youkai, meeting the Lord and then… Naraku's puppet, her being impaled. She could only guess that she was laying in some of Sesshoumaru's guestrooms in the castle. She opened her eyes. She was lying on pillows from her back to her head, so she was half-sitting, half-lying down. It did give her a perfect enough view of the entire room. She saw Ruka resting in one of the chairs in front of the fireplace

"Ruka?" she asked softly. No answer

"Ruka?" she tried a little louder and persistent. Ruka shook in her chair and opened her eyes, then focused them on Kagome

"Oh good, you are finally awake. I was beginning to worry" she left the chair and went to Kagome's side

"How long have I been out?" she asked curiously

"6 days, and you not fully healed yet, it would seem the poison slowed the healing" Kagome frowned

"I can feel that, but 6 days?" Kagome sighed

"How is the Lord Ice prince?" Ruka laughed at her comment

"Worried sick" Kagome looked into the fireplaces fire, tying to remember what he had said before their… interruption

'_I want you by my side'_ she blushed a little

'_Does that mean he loves me?'_ she thought a little confused

"Is something the matter child?" Kagome could just as well tell her the truth, since she would read it anyway if she refused

"Sesshoumaru said some things before we got interrupted, that I do not know what to do with, or what he is really saying with it" Kagome answered while blushing

"He thinks he might have fallen for me and wants me by his side" she whispered and blushed even more

'_Why am I blushing? I hate what he did to me!' _Kagome growled in her head

'_Yeah, but you still love him, and he has admitted that he cares for us'_ her beast said reassuringly

"Child, you must know by now, that Sesshoumaru is a man of few words and has a hard time admitting his feelings towards you, but what he said to you, meant that he cares for you…" Ruka then snorted

"You should have seen him 6 days ago, coming back with your limp body. He was acting like a total baka, all panicking. He has been a foul mood ever since, barely eating or working. Trust me child, he loves you" Kagome felt air trapped in her throat, while Ruka continued

"You just need to give him time, for him to finally say it" Kagome couldn't believe Sesshoumaru's behavior, even though she appreciated him worrying

'_See… He loves us!'_ Kagome smiled weakly

"Would you please deliver him a message from me, when you tell him I have awakened?" Ruka smiled and nodded

"Of course child, spill it" Kagome coughed to clear her throat

"If that baka wants to show concern over the matter of the miko's wound, then he should stop acting like a fool and be at the miko's side, when she wakes up" Ruka burst into fits of laughter

"I will make sure to tell him that" she said with a big grin walking towards the door

"Oh… By the way, if I remember correctly, Sesshoumaru's protection ended when he returned from your time, right?" Kagome felt the color in her cheeks disappear, and Ruka went out of the door laughing. Kagome then hurried and put up a strong barrier around her, big enough to keep him away from the bed.

* * *

><p>Sesshoumaru's study –<p>

Sesshoumaru –

He had heard Ruka coming towards his study, laughing

"Knock, knock" his door sounded

"Enter" he growled. She still giggled when she entered

"What is so funny Ruka?" Ruka sat down on his desk, as she had made a habbit of doing to annoy him

"I came to tell you the miko woke up" Sesshoumaru sighed in relief. So she was finally awake, but that just made his eyebrow rise up in confusion

"That does not explain what was so funny" he stated. Ruka giggled

"Because of her facial expression and how quick she could pale when I reminded her, that your protection no longer holds" Again, Sesshoumaru's eyebrow rose, higher this time

"And, why did you see a need in reminding her of that?" Ruka kept giggling like a little girl

"Because of the message she asked me to give you" that made Sesshoumaru narrow his eyes

"What message" he asked growling venomously. Ruka got to her feet and recited Kagome's message

"If that baka wants to show concern, over the matter of the miko's wound, then he should stop acting like a fool, and be at the miko's side, when she wakes up" at the last part, Ruka once again burst into laughter, especially after seeing Sesshoumaru'a disbelieving face. He rose from his chair and walked stiff down towards the miko's room.

* * *

><p>Kagome –<p>

'_Oh god! He is coming!'_ She felt his aura coming and stopping in front of her room door. He stood in front of it for quite some time before knocking. Kagome frowned, she had not expected him to knock, and maybe it was a good sign?

"Come in" she replied and tightened her barrier once more, just in case. He walked in and the first thing she noticed was his red eyes, the next was his smile. Kagome froze

'_Smile?'_

'_It is his beast. He must have taken control'_ her beast told her, also confused

"I see you have awakened. How do you feel?" Kagome looked at him shocked, not really knowing how to talk to Sesshoumaru's beast

"Ok… I guess… But why are you in control, if you don't mind me asking?" He came closer, standing just outside the barrier

"He is a little upset at the moment, so I decided to take over and tell you the truth" Kagome's eyes narrowed, that didn't sound good

"What truth?" she asked hesitantly

"Anything you would like to know" Kagome looked at him surprised and took a deep breath

"Did he mean it? What he said… before… Naraku…" Kagome asked, blushing. Sesshoumaru's beast smiled at her

"Yes, we meant it" Kagome blushed deeper, and looked down at her hands

"Then why did he do it? That, back in my time?" she asked a little insecure

"Kagome, you must understand that he has a hard time confessing our feelings for you, but he is starting to realize it now, how to. But he also fears rejection" Kagome looked at him in disbelief, but then giggled

"I can belief he cares for me, but I will never be able to see Sesshoumaru fear anything" she commented smirking. Sesshoumaru's beast chuckled

"But, I will tell you, and I know he can hear it, that I care for you too. It takes time to figure out ones emotion. It is just… I knew was falling for you when you kissed me, and it broke me when you just so suddenly announced your leave so soon after…" she looked down again, not really able to look him in the eyes since she felt and _smelt_ tears coming

"I sincerely apologize, Kagome" she looked up surprised, and even more so, when she noticed Sesshoumaru was back to normal

"Thi… I have only just now realized the pain I must have put you through. I do not know what else to do or say other than, I am sorry" Kagome felt weird movement in her stomach region, and it was not the pain or wound that did it. She lid up in a huge smile

"I forgive you if you totally ignore my delivered message" she stated, smiling a bit shy. She saw Sesshoumaru with a smirk on his face

"I promise Kagome" She smiled bigger and dropped the barrier. She gestured for him to take a seat next to her. He hesitated at first, but did it anyway. She didn't know why he had hesitated, but he sat next to her, so she wouldn't wonder too much about it

"Now, tell me, why did you kiss me?" she asked curious. It had come out of nowhere

"To confirm what this Sesshoumaru felt about you" Kagome looked at him, mouth hanging open in disbelief. But closed her mouth and smiled lightly

"And… what did you find out?" Kagome blushed slightly. Sesshoumaru looked her in the eyes

"The emotions it brought up…" Sesshoumaru seemed to be struck ling with something, which became clear with his next word

"… scared this Sesshoumaru more than anticipated. That is why this Sesshoumaru left so cowardly" he turned to look away, but Kagome stopped him with her hand on his cheek, forcing him to look at her, showing him, there was nothing to be ashamed of. She sends him one of her big radiant smiles

"I too, was also scared of the feelings it forced out of me, so I understand, and I have already forgiven you, so let us leave it at that, okay?" she told him reassuringly. Sesshoumaru gave a little smile while nodding, and she swore she saw relief in his eyes

"Thank you for saving me by the way. I presume you kicked it hard with a cool and perfect finishing line?" she grinned widely

"Of course. It was a mere puppet" he answered with a smile, but Kagome frowned

"That mere puppet got past both our senses. I do not know if it was because we were distracted, but I used to always feel them minutes before, not seconds before, if I am not focused" she retorted a bit uneasy, not liking the feeling that Naraku might have gotten even stronger

"Either he is getting smarter or he is getting stronger" Sesshoumaru proclaimed

"Fortunately, I will know when the last shard as been taken" she saw Sesshoumaru looking her at confused

"After you helped me in training my senses, and when I returned I have been able to sense every single jewel shard. And I have felt him getting more shards lately" she told him. She could still feel his gaze

"That means you know the whereabouts of Naraku" he said in realization

"Yeah… I have kept an eye on his eyes movements since I came back, and he is currently hunting down shards in the northwest lands. He has either found a way to find them or he is working with Kikiyo" she replied

"Are there any shards on this Sesshoumaru's lands?" Kagome took a second to concentrate

"Yes, 2, and 2 in the east. I have already collected the ones in the south. And then there is Koga and Naraku in the north, and only 1 other remaining, which could be Kohaku, since it is close to Naraku's position" Kagome told him. Sesshoumaru nodded

"We will go and collect those in my lands when you have healed" Kagome nodded in agreement

"So, are you not the least bit curious about my bow?" Kagome asked teasingly. It was a powerful bow, and this Inu likes power

"Of course, but it is your choice if you want to tell me about it" Kagome smiled grateful

"I see no harm in you knowing, otherwise I wouldn't have lured you out with it in the first place" Kagome cleared her throat

"I bought it in a shop in my time. The man, I bought it from, told me that the bow was 'magical', though of course, I did not believe him. He told me that only few could wield its power, and those who could, would be able to use its gift 'Arrows of the sacred' , but it would be the bow's choice, as to whom it would share its secret and most powerful gift 'Sacred death'. It chooses its own master, and it has chosen me. It tried to give me the secret when the puppet attacked us, but I turned it down at the moment, it really wasn't the time or the right target" Sesshoumaru looked at her surprised

"You refused…" he looked at little put down

"Not refuse… postpone" she interrupted

"If I have to use it someone, then it should be Naraku" Sesshoumaru nodded in agreement

"Who is the only few who can use it?" Kagome looked at him surprised

"I thought it was a given. It is a weapon for powerful miko's. It uses our purification energy to the attacks. 'Arrows of sacred' is kind of like an advancement of my normal purification arrow, which also is fused with my purification energy. It is a weapon created by the one who created the Shikon no Tama" again Sesshoumaru seemed surprised, and then had a thoughtful look

"Do you have any idea, as to what the other gift could be?" Kagome giggled

'_Hehe, he is __very__ curious'_ and she knew, just knew, she could trust him, even with important and secretive information (Hello he went to the future with me!) and it could be useful to know each other's battle tactics if they were to work together on the battlefield later

"I have no idea. I asked the man, since he had already told me all the other stuff about the bow, but all he could tell me was that it was able to kill off a god, so it should be more than enough to kill Naraku off" Kagome answered smirking

"But, I would have to now of the gift, so I will know if it needs preparation" Sesshoumaru nodded agreeing

"That would be wise" Kagome then started to giggle

"How did we go from talking feelings to plan Naraku's demise?" she asked, stilled giggling and it didn't help Sesshoumaru froze up and blushing a little

"Oh yeah, I thanked you. Well, I probably should rest a bit more you know, try to heal so we can give Naraku the 'Sacred death'" she giggled the last part out. Sesshoumaru just smirked and stood. Then his face turned serious

"Is something the matter Sesshoumaru?" he turned and looked her straight in the eye, and she was sure she saw… longing

"This Sesshoumaru would like to ask if you would accept this Sesshoumaru's courtship" Kagome blushed two shades of red. That had come out of nowhere, but she couldn't help but smile

"I accept" she saw the tension in his shoulder disappear; she hadn't even noticed him being tense, before he relaxed!

"Would you do me a favor as a courter?"She asked flirtingly. He smirked

"Of course Milady" Kagome giggled, seemed to happen a lot today

"Sit right here" she placed a hand to her side

"With your back towards me" his eyebrow were up, and he looked at her suspiciously

"Don't worry. I wouldn't do anything that would ensure my death" she said with a big smile

"I will not harm you" he said seriously

"I know, just trust me and sit down" he still hesitated, but a stern look from her made him comply. When he was in place, she removed his hair form the neck, to rest on the shoulder, and then she started on massaging his neck and shoulders

"God! Relax Sesshoumaru, you are way too tense! You must get a lot of headaches with this!"

"What are you talking about" came his protest. Kagome continued working on his neck

"It has been proven in my time, that stress can cause tenseness in the neck, and that can lead to headaches" he simply nodded, understanding. Kagome continued at it for a while, and soon she finally felt him relaxing. She then placed her hand on his shoulders

"Trust me" she asked and pulled him down slowly, his head resting on her lap. She then began massaging his temples. After proximately 20 minutes she stopped when she heard small snores. He was asleep. She watched his handsome relaxed face. She heard the door open and Ruka came in. Kagome was combing her hand through his hair, him still being asleep. Ruka giggled at the sight, and Kagome flashed her a smile

"He fell asleep during my massage. He needed to relax" she explained. Ruka smiled nodding

"Yes, and he seems to be very content. He didn't even hear me come in, and that has no happened since…" Ruka stopped and waved her hand back and forth, making a point of it didn't matter

"You don't have to tell me. I know some of Sesshoumaru's story and I can guess an occasion or two that could cause his permanent tenseness" Ruka smiled gently

"You are a really good girl Kagome" Kagome blushed by the compliment

"I try to be" she simply answered. Heck what can you say to that? Just saying thanks seemed lame. Ruka giggled

"And you are doing well. I will leave you two alone to rest. I will see you in the morning" and with that Ruka had left the room silently. Kagome looked at Sesshoumaru. She could imagine that the loss of his mother, his father's love for a human and later his death because of one, could be the reason to his 'stick up the ***' attitude. She could imagine he had a difficult life after his father's death, and that could have turned him cold. But Rin and Ruka had been something good in his life, and it was beginning to show. She travelled her fingers through his nice silky hair. It was so soft, and he didn't have conditioner! She smiled and closed her eyes to sleep. Smelling the nice smells of rain and citrus that was Sesshoumaru.


	10. The attack that kills gods

**Author's note:**

**A super big and fat THANK YOU to all my readers. You reviews have been so fantastic! I will definitely try my best for you guys : ) Sorry for the long waited update! Have much on my plate, but will try to be quicker about it! So I will keep writing, and you just continue reading and reviewing! Again thank you so much**

**Enjoy this chapter**

* * *

><p>Chapter 10 –<p>

3 days later -

Kagome –

It had taken 3 days before she had been healed enough to walk around, and each day Sesshoumaru had visited and talked with her. She walked out to his garden and sat on a bench below a sakura tree that was in full bloom. In the corner of her eye she saw Sesshoumaru approach; she turned her head towards him and smiled gently

"Good morning Lord Sesshoumaru" he sent her a little smile in return

'_Rrr...'_ her beast growled pleased

"Good morning Kagome" he replied and sat down next to her

"What can I help you with?" she asked curious and still with a smile on her lips

"I have come to give you a gift to show our courting" he answered. She blushed

"A gift?" she saw Sesshoumaru take out a purse from his haori

"This is an heirloom given to my mother by my father. Before that my grandfather to my grandmother. It goes back many generations. It is a gift to the Inu males intended" he answered and she saw him take out the contents from the blue-silver purse. She gasped. It was a golden necklace with a crescent moon that had blue gems in it. He gestured for her to turn. She turned and held her hair to the side. The necklace felt cold against her skin. She felt his fingers against her skin when he locked the lock and they were burning hot! The sensation of the cold necklace and his warm fingers made her shiver. She turned back with a red tint on her cheeks

"It is very beautiful Lord Sesshoumaru" she said while smiling. He took her hand and kissed it

"It looks even more beautiful on you Kagome" her name rolled on his tongue like a gentle whisper, only making her shiver even more

"Thank you" she whispered shy. He only smirked

"I will see you tonight at diner, unfortunately I have matters to attend to" Kagome smiled to show him that he could go with a clean conscience

"Go and be busy Milord" she said in a teasing voice. His smirk only grew before he left to finish whatever he needed to finish

She was sitting with her bow on her lap, legs crossed. She looked from the bow and towards the direction of Sesshoumaru's study… Contemplating if she should or not… But she made up her mind

"I will accept the information, but only to use it if it is absolutely necessary" she whispered down to her bow, not knowing who might be looking at her, and when she meant who, she meant Naraku and Kanna's damned spy-mirror. The bow pulsed in acknowledgement and she felt power flow from the bow and into her. Her surroundings started to fade away only to be replaced by a place she had never seen before. Before her, in a clearing surrounded by forest, she saw a miko (since she had miko garments on, so she was going to believe her to be a miko) standing with the bow in hand, and before her a big… Not average big, but a _really, really_ big youkai, and it was hissing at the miko

"Go back or you will be punished!" she heard the miko threaten. The youkai only hissed more. The miko then smacked her bow down on the ground and everything lid up in a light…

Kagome opened her eyes, gasping for air, but also trying not to puke. After the light had dimmed things had gone… well, let's just say it had been a terrifying sight how the power had worked on the youkai. It had made her speechless. The power that could kill a god… She was not sure if even her worst enemy would deserve a death like that one… It had been terrifyingly deadly, and once it started there was no turning back. The attack would keep on going until the enemy was dead… gone… no trace what so ever… She rose, strapping the bow to her back and went inside to find Sesshoumaru's study.

* * *

><p>Study –<p>

"Knock knock" she heard the same emotionless answer as usual

"Enter" she went inside, seeing him working on a big pile of scrolls

"It always surprises me how much paperwork you are stuck with…" she started and walked up to him

"When you are done with the enormous pile, it only seems to be replaced by another within seconds" she continued and stopped and when she was standing next to him

"It needs to be done" he just said a little preoccupied, which disappointed her a little that he wouldn't even look at her for a second

"Do you have time enough for your intended?" she asked a bit cold, that stopped his movements with the scrolls and he looked up at her with a smirk

"Always Kagome. Something the matter?" he asked and an arm snaked its way around her waist. Kagome snorted. She had to sound cold to get his attention? Great…

"I have gotten the information of the attack. It needs preparations to use… Not that I am entirely sure I want to use it… It would have to be a _last_ resort… And I would rather we killed Naraku without using it…" she answered. She could not stop the shiver that ran down her back from the memory of the attack. She saw Sesshoumaru's eyebrow rise

"Why?" he asked, she could see he could not understand her hesitation, but again… he had not witnessed what she had. She sighed

"I got to witness the attack, and I am telling you… I am not sure I would put anyone through it, unless of course it was an extreme life and death necessity… But the power of the attack is a risk alone… When it starts…" she looked at him with doubts

"Just trust me on this when I say _only_ the enemy or target _should,_ no _shall_ be in the range of the attack _alone_ , because if anyone is to close then they will be trapped in the attack when it starts and there will be no way of stopping it" She finished, being very uncomfortable just talking about the attack. Sesshoumaru though, seemed to be both a bit shocked and confused, but he nodded in agreement none the less

"If we use it, we should all know _when_ it happens, so a signal is needed…. Not only that, we would need to know, without Naraku knowing _where_ it is safe to be, and where it is not…" Kagome stopped to think a little. The attack was very complicated to prepare. It was not like she could wave her bow and then it started, no… It could kill them just by preparing for it because it would take time

"We have to either pick the battlefield and lure him out so that we can have the preparations ready or you all have to keep him busy so he will not notice me while I prepare, and that could be… difficult…" especially since she was the one with the price Naraku wanted. One again Sesshoumaru nodded, confirming he understood and he too seemed to be in deep thinking… She almost jumped in surprise when he finally said something

"It would be wise to send for your friends" Kagome paled a bit

"Before or after we have collected the remaining shards?" Kagome asked. It had been a while since the last time they met, and _a lot_ had happened

"Your choice Kagome" he answered. Kagome sighed and visibly relaxed. Good… She did not want to go down that road just yet… It would be difficult to explain everything that had happened… Especially when it came to Inu-Yasha

"We can send for them when it is time to prepare for the final battle. We can send a messenger when we have collected the last shard, and that will give me some time before they get here…" time so figure out what to say, and what not to say… She felt his hand gently squeeze her waist, trying to comfort her just a little. She smiled and gave him a small peck on his cheek

"When will we be going then?" she asked, since she knew he would have to do his work first before they could leave

"In a couple of days. I am waiting for the Lord of the South to come, so it would have to be after his visit" he answered a bit cold. She looked at him, wondering what put him in this mood… The thought of the Southern Lord coming or that they had to postpone their trip together? Maybe both? Kagome gave him another peck on his cheek, surprising him. She giggled like a small school girl

"Well, if that is the case then I would have to come up with things to do in the meantime…" she said, a hint of mischief in her voice. He looked at her wondering, before she in a flash got out of his grasp and ran towards the door

"I am sure I can find something in your room to occupy my time" she said winking and giggling on her way out and it only intensified when she saw the look of horror on his face. She laughed louder, Oh, now her curiosity was peeked; she defiantly needed to see his room. She heard movement behind her so she ran as fast as she could towards his wing where she knew his room to be

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note:<strong>

**Hehe… Wondering what Sesshoumaru is hiding in his room? Then look forward to next chapter!**

**Hope you enjoyed and please review!**

**Love**

**CayaC**


	11. Sesshoumaru's bedroom

Chapter 11 –

Kagome -

Kagome looked from Sesshoumaru's room to Sesshoumaru in horror. She had done that for the past 10 minutes, not able to formulate a single sentence since entering the room. She turned her head to look at it again in total disbelief. Scrolls of all color and sizes were tossed on the floor. It was almost impossible to even see the floor because of all the scrolls! She turned to look at Sesshoumaru again, hoping for an explanation, but when he just kept looking at her without saying anything she hesitantly took a step in, trying very hard not to ruin a scroll in the process. She tried to move further into the room, grabbing a scroll to move it out of her way, and she was about to throw it towards one of the corners when the words _human females_ caught her eye. She turned it in her hands and started to read it out loud

"How to make a human female submit:

Rule 1: It would seem human females likes being offered expensive gifts, it is not even the object that matters, only that the object was expensive.

Rule 2: In my tests and studies it shows that even the smallest acts of civilry, like holding the door or offering them assistance, even acting jealous when other men is around, is a preferred response from human males towards the human females..." she looked at Sesshoumaru in even more disbelief and threw the scroll out of the balcony door, before picking up another scroll, but Sesshoumaru's reaction to the scroll that had been thrown out was almost laughable, it had seemed like he would have dived out after it! She unrolled the next scroll and couldn't stop the fists of laughs that came out

"Seriously? Understanding woman for dummies? Sesshoumaru you don't..." she did not get to finish her sentence before Sesshoumaru had left her standing alone... well... more fled than _just_ left. She giggled to herself and started to sort out all the scrolls and threw out the ones that was gibberish like;

'How to make a human female fall in love with you´ that one she also tossed

'Human females and their rituals' again she giggled and tossed it over to the other ones that needed to be thrown out. It would seem he had been busy trying to figure out the human females mind... For her? Or Rin? It was difficult enough to grasp the idea of Sesshoumaru sitting in here, almost frantically trying to find answers of the human female, but he should know when it came to women, that experience says more than theories. She kept giggling while continuing cleaning up his room.

* * *

><p>Sesshoumaru –<p>

He had not been able to stop her. He _walked_ quickly away from his room and towards a quiet place to think. That minx had tricked and escaped him only to reach his room before him. Her reaction had been what he had expected... His servants had, had the same look in their eyes when they had seen his... nightly hobby... Well... It had been a hobby the last couple of nights... The miko youkai, known as Kagome, an enigma in his life, was a puzzle he had a hard time trying to solve and the research studies in the scrolls had been all the information he could gather... Though he was not entirely sure it was all fact, he could definitely recognize some of the theories that had been presented, like how human females were an emotional creature and like youkai females were very protective of their pups, but... The scrolls had also theories that did not suit his miko in any way whatsoever. One of the scrolls had mentioned the human female became a red monster that killed everyone in its way if provoked when it entered the red state, which apparently happened to every human female for 5-7 days once a month. It was also a state that was similar to the female youkai's heat, but he must admit that the _red monster_ bit had never happened with the miko... But again, she could just be different, which she definitely was, and Rin was not old enough to enter that _red state_.

He walked outside to get some air in his private gardens only to notice the scroll Kagome had thrown out through the balcony door, sprayed out on the ground. He turned his head towards his room, hearing her giggle and sort through the mess. He walked until he was under his favorite tree and sat under it, closed his eyes and just relaxed. They would soon travel to find the remaining shards and then he would have to stand his half-brothers company until they had ridden the world of the vile half-breed Naraku, and hopefully it would not take to long so that he could mate with his miko and start a new chapter in his life, a chapter he had never foreseen would come, and especially not the part involving the miko. His mind started to drift from state affairs to battle tactics and so on, but after a while he stopped when he heard his miko up in his room softly singing for herself. He leaned back and listened to her unfamiliar song with the unfamiliar language;

"**Under your spell again.**

**I can't say no to you.**

**Crave my heart and it's bleeding in your hand.**

**I can't say no to you**

**Shouldn't let you torture me so sweetly.**

**Now I can't let go of this dream**

**I can't breathe but I feel...**

**Good enough,**

**I feel good enough for you.**

**Drink up sweet decadence.**

**I can't say no to you**

**And I've completely lost myself, and I don't mind**

**I can't say no to you.**

**Shouldn't let you conquer me completely**

**Now I can't let go of this dream**

**Can't believe that I feel...**

**Good enough**

**I feel good enough**

**It's been such a long time coming, but I feel good**

**And I am still waiting for the rain to fall**

**Pour real life down on me**

'**Cause I can't hold on to anything this good enough**

**Am I good enough for you to love me too?**

**So take care what you ask of me,**

'**cause I can't say no.**

(Evanescence – Good enough – The open door album)

He sighed. She sang beautifully, even though he could not understand the words, he found he liked the song she had just sung. He stood and walked back in. He would need attend to some state affairs before they could leave, so with that in mind, he walked determined towards the study.

* * *

><p>Kagome –<p>

She had spent a good 3 hours sorting through all the scrolls. Some of them she had made the servants throw away. It had been studies and theories of the human females, but... They had been... ludicrous from start to bottom. No facts, only speculation and theories to the human female behavior. Some of the scrolls had contained stories of human females and their behavior, and then the writer had tried to analyze what it could mean biologically, mentally and so on... She stretched her aching muscles and got up to her feet. She needed something else to do, since her head felt tired after reading so much... garbage to put it frankly. She sorely hoped Sesshoumaru had not taken any of it to heart, or then again... she grinned... It could be amusing watching him trying to getting to know her while courting her, him believing he knows all about the human female mind. She giggled at the thought

"What is so funny my dear?" she heard Ruka's voice behind her. She turned and smiled big

"Sesshoumaru's research" she simply answered, pointing at the pile of scrolls there was to be thrown out. Ruka's eyebrow went up in curiosity and picked up a scroll and started to read it. She had only been looking at it a few seconds before a crazy loud laugh came from the old youkai. Her face was priceless! She kept laughing while picking up another scroll, throwing the other one back on top of the pile

"Oh I knew he had not slept in days, but _this_..." she got a glint in her eye Kagome recognized only to well, thanks to Shippou

"..._this_ is gold... _this _is opportunities..." Kagome smirked. No matter what she said or did now would not change Ruka's mind. Ruka wanted to tease and blackmail Sesshoumaru with this, and she was not going to stop her since she had, had the same ideas, but she would put the one scroll she had hidden as 'blackmail' for use later...

"Well then, you go and have you fun, then I will go and practice a bit. Though I am not youkai yet, my powers and senses have been enhanced to a point where I should train some more to get use to it, so I will see you later" Kagome said while grinning and walked out of Sesshoumaru's room, leaving Ruka to sort through the scrolls she wanted to use against Sesshoumaru, or just to read for her own entertainment. Ruka said nothing, but she heard her high and long laughs all the way down to the dojo.

* * *

><p>The Dojo –<p>

1½ hours later –

She had trained her miko powers, worked on her stamina and balance, and she had to take a break. She sat down and took in a deep, much-needed, breath and thought of the attack she might have to use against Naraku. She would need to collect some items and herbs for the preparations and she would have to rehearse the attack before using it. She could not start the attack, but she could rehearse the preparations so she wouldn't forget anything in the heat of battle, so she mentally started to figure out what she needed, and where she would most likely get them. Some of the herbs she needed she could not name, she only had the scents from the vision the go by, so she would have to find a herb specialist... Kagome lid up in a big smile. And she knew just the right one! Jinenji! He was an expert in herbs, and if he could not help her, then no one could. So they would have to make a visit in the southern lands before heading back to the Western palace when they had collected the remaining shards. Next on her list was iron poles that had to be infused with both reiki and youki, and the only one she knew could create something like that, or maybe could create something like that would be Totosai... Thankfully he too lived in the Southern lands, so a least they wouldn't have to travel the entire country around, searching for items, they may or may not use for the attack. Kagome sighed... Maybe she should just come up with something else... Something less complicated and... less dangerous... They would need a dangerous plan to stop Naraku, but the attack might just be too dangerous and risky. Everyone could be caught in the attack if they failed... again Kagome sighed, tired and almost in defeat

'_I don't know... should? Should not? Maybe I can find a flower and let the petals decide?'_ Kagome grunted, yeah as if... No... She would have to decide on it herself... fortunately she had time to decide, and they could always get the items and have them, just in case. Kagome got up, shook her body, as if to try to get all the defeating and negative thoughts out of her head, and then she resumed her training.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note:<strong>

**I am so so so so so sorry for the long waited update! As I wrote in 'Kagome's second journey' my PC broke down, and now I am now forced to write on my schools PC, and since I can't sit and write from the moment I arrive it will take some time... Please bear with me!**

**One asked me in regards to the last attack, what it did, but because I am me, and I love surprises, I will only give small glimpses of what it is and how it works until it will be used! So bear with me ; )**

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter and please review!**

**Merry christmas everybody!**

**Love**

**CayaC**


End file.
